Everything in Between 2(point)0
by Scorpina
Summary: Upgrades, evolution, family drama and growing up. It's not like Garou and the family have enough on their plate as it is. But, everyone is going through a change, as other plan their next move!
1. Chapter 1

Everything in Between 2.0

Chapter 1

His head was swimming.

Knuckle woke the next morning, feeling relatively refreshed, but at the same time, confused. He didn't know if he was still able to dream, yet he did, but he dreamt of owner manuals and he was going over it with himself. "So, you got some basics, good, now we move on to the fun stuff!"

"Who the hell are you again?" he demanded of his doppelganger.

It smirked. "Subconscious. Since I have been liberated in a sense, it has become my job to ensure that the rest of you is fully functional to say the least with this new body. I must say this is utterly fascinating!"

"Uh… huh…" Knuckle said with great uncertainty. "This is the weirdest ass dream I've ever had!"

"No, the weirdest weird ass dream you have ever had was the one where you were having a three way with Amai Mask and that hero name Blast as Tatsumaki watched in the corner taking notes. While somehow your father was juggling pancakes."

He froze, he forgot all about that dream and for good reason! "Seriously what the hell are you!"

"As I said, subconscious, a part of your brain that is always active in a sense. Now part of your training, when you rest, the mind does sleep, however we are in the memory section of your brain and we need to memorize this…" suddenly the room changed and Knuckle felt he was in a massive library! To his right were these grey looking books, on his left, were red books. "The red books are your current memories and also what you have learned thus far. The grey ones are the information tablets we need to go through. This… is all the data we need to process so you can control yourself. Nothing major to be honest, I processed all of this as you were merging with your body. It's quite simple…"

"Uh…." Knuckle muttered. He stared at all the grey books to his right, there had to be at least a thousand before him, not to mention he couldn't see where this so call bookshelf ended! "I have to learn… ALL of this?" he demanded. "Look I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer I get that, but still… all of this!" he demanded.

His doppelganger rolled his eyes, he reached under the table and placed a grey book before him. "Touch it." He demanded.

Knuckle sighed as his hand grasped on to the book. It vanished in an instant, but then he began to remember and recall things. It would then vanish and appear on the other shelf with the red books "Whoa… wait… an introduction to cyborg living? Huh… Wait… What the hell does it mean that I burn up extra fuel after consuming three meal a day…" he froze. "Wait… that's just a daily maintains instruction book?"

"See, not so hard now huh? You know what needs to be done to keep up with your maintains! It's quite simple, three meals a day to not just fuel you, but the slime…"

"About that…"

"What? The slime? It's harmless to you!"

"Not that… it… ate me!" he explained. "How could I not have felt that thing devour my body?!"

His subconscious smirked. "It's secretes a numbing agent when it does that, but the thing is with this kind of slime it has no subconscious, there is no free will to it, it's mindless. Once it consumed you, it automatically links to your brain, becoming your new body in a sense. Consider your skin itself has no consciousness yet it knows when it is damaged and in need of repair, does it? That or just a very responsive organ."

"So… the slime has no will of its own?"

"None, why do you think you could retract it back so easily?"

"Okay… I feel a little better about that…"

"Next manual!"

Since then, as soon as Knuckle woke, he has feel as if he were studying all night. He absorbed the information of six manuals to say the least, each with greater information than the last. He figured out how he was able to help cure Melee and Garou of their toxins. First his fingers can be manipulated into any tool needed for the job. In this case a fine needle long enough to reach and penetrate the stomach lining. When a sample was taken, he ingested the poison himself, the slime digests and processes the chemical made and DNA structure of the poison, from there it breaks it all down and created a counter measure rather quickly and easily. Then again, if it was its way of surviving and preserving its host, it better have adaptability! For the rest of the morning, Knuckle sat up in bed and was staring at his hands. They looked like his hands and yet, he still didn't know what to really make of them.

"I must appear so stoned right now if all I am doing is staring at my own limbs…" he muttered.

Street woke a short time later, however, he appeared rather refreshed. He stretched himself out and appeared rather content with himself. "If this is what sleep is as a cyborg take it back!" Knuckle said.

His brother snickered, "Manuals?" he asked with a grin.

"Manuals… I went through six of them… damn things. It's all I can think about now!"

Street was silent to his brother's groaning, which only meant he enjoyed it. "Oh, well… that's quite a few bro…"

"How many?" he demanded.

Street peered off to the side as he mumbled a number. "HOW MANY!" Knuckle roared.

"50" he said. "I went through fifty of them"

"How the fuck can you go through fifty manuals in a single night!"

His brother shrugged, but he was always like this too, the moment something fascinates him, he will study the hell out of it. "It's gets better after you get through the first ten, it's just a basic explanation of your body and its functions. From then on it's awesome!"

"What did you learn?"

Street smirked as he raised his right arm, he retracted the slime skin as his fingers contorted, changed and then turned into a sword! Knuckle froze as it went from a sword to a spear, to a trident and then to buzz saw! Then, his hand reformed back together, good as new.

"Whoa…"

"Our bodies can be manipulated depending on the situation, we can turn ourselves into a weapon at any given point. I was mainly learning about the materials used on us, this Black chrome as it is called." Street said as he swings his feet over the side of the bed, he looked at Knuckle as if he were excited to what he learned. "It's known as space diamond, compressed precious metals formed in the vacuum of space through a thousand years of pressure. Making it one of the most indestructible materials. What Boros kept in a stock pile was quite massive, but he used it all to make us."

Knuckle froze to the discovery. "He did it so sis wouldn't have to worry about us…"

"Yeah, I got that too." Said Street. "I am grateful though, she no longer has to worry, right?" he laughed.

"Yeah… but I want to hunt down this 106 asshole. He's caused enough trouble and problems, he has to be stopped!"

"Agreed, but first thing first. We got to master our new bodies, right bro? I mean we can go hunting him without knowing the full extent of what we can do!"

"Too bad there aren't many other cyborgs like us out there…"

"Dude, we're the only ones of our kind, let's face it. Boros raised the bar here on cyborg development!"

"So, shall we go see sis then? We got no cash and no food..."

"Yeah, I'm sure baby bro won't mind us mooching!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hungry! Papa! HUNGRY!" he wept.

Snek rolled his eyes as Pythan laid it on thick today. For the past few days he has been attempting to wean the kids, their fangs are fully grown and they are large enough to take down small prey. However, Pythan wasn't having any of it. He whined and was shoving Snek in the side, trying to tip him over to feed. "Kiddo, the bar is closed on that, besides, you're a big boy now. Don't you want to hunt like papa?" he asked.

Pythan settled a little. "We… hunt like papa? Papa teach?" he asked.

"Yes! Papa is going to take you now, and please call me dad. Papa makes me sound old!" he begged.

Pythan cleared his tears away and nodded. However, Snek caught the snickering of Garou from the kitchen. "He played you good."

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Snek.

Garou peered out from the paper as he pointed to Pythan. "Your kid was testing you! He wanted to make sure he was still going to be fed, but also that you would help him get fed…"

"Huh?"

"You know the monster rule, when they are old enough to hunt, they are left to fend for themselves. Pythan wanted to be sure that if he wasn't old enough to hunt, you would still provide for him. Yet when you told him he was told enough he ensured you were still going to help him and his siblings, he acted out alone so the others wouldn't get caught up if there was trouble. Older siblings tend to take the greater risks for the younger ones if they give a damn about them."

'_Damn, why does he know these things?_' Snek thought, but he had to focus. "Okay Pythan, get your siblings, we're going hunting!" He gently placed his son down to the floor once more.

Pythan smiled and was quick to slither off, he returned a short while with his siblings in tow, they were quick to climb up Snek and gather around under his chest. "Hunting! Hunting! Papa taking is hunting!" they cheered.

_'__At least it's not baby snake' _

Snek slithered out with the kids, he called upon the drone and made a phone call. "Hey, do you guys have any pests that need to be taken care of?"

#

Garou snickered as Snek left with his kids. "Man, he thinks he has it bad now, when till they get their growth spurt." He muttered.

The house was quiet for the most part, Alley was called to the Association on an interesting matter, but didn't quite know what it was. The boys have been either out hunting or training the heroes or simply doing patrols, well, all but one. Pac rarely comes out of his room anymore, he's still upset over what happened with the latest attempt from the house of evolution. That, and he isn't thrilled on his changes. He knew he had to talk to him, yet how to go about doing it was the challenging part. As he decided then and there to take action, Garou rose, just as the front door burst open.

"BABY BRO!"

He sneered. "Brawlers…" he muttered.

Street and Knuckle came in without being invited. "Hey, hey baby bro! Where's little sis?" asked Knuckle.

"She WAS sleeping, still… I doubt that's happening anymore…" no sooner did Garou speak those words did she emurge from the room.

"Seriously? What the hell!" she demanded of them.

Her brothers smirked, just as their 'stomach' rumbled. "Mind if we join you for breakfast?"

"Why didn't you stay at the association for Breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, that cafeteria…" muttered Street. "Well, we wanted to be with you sis! So what's for breakfast?"

"Make it yourselves." She muttered and took a seat at the kitchen table. Garou smirked as she was still clearly tried. However, her brothers had misconstrued her comment. When she announced for them to make their own mean, they appeared to take it as 'help yourselves to whatever you want'.

Garou rolled his eyes as they took out all the leftovers and ate them in one swoop. They cleared out both fridges to say the least and were satisfied when they were done. "Mmmmm, leftovers. Those hit the spot!" announced Knuckle.

"They probably taste better when heated." Muttered Garou.

He then sensed him. Garou stood and saw Pac slowly make his way towards the kitchen.

He has changed.

Most of his upper body altered into a solid form. He not longer had coiled serpents around his arms, and his chest appeared to be thick and broader than before. It reminded him of his 'awakened Garou' stage. However he still had his coiled serpents around his waist, there were more of them than before as Pac grew a little taller. His body grew thicker scales, his tail was much like his own, but the strangest part is he has what appear to be claw like scales on the sides of his face. They stretched across most of his cheeks and yet Garou himself doesn't have that trait. Melee perked up a little the moment she saw Pac. "Morning sweetheart, sorry about your uncles, they have no inside voices."

He merely nodded as he took a seat in the living room and avoided the kitchen all together.

Street and Knuckle froze as they turned and pointed to Pac, Melee was quick to make a slashing motion, hoping her brothers wouldn't attempt to try and cheer him up. Pac has to do this on his own terms.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Street asked.

"Well, we get you registered at the Association. The sooner you start pulling your weight there, the sooner you can get paid… and stop mooching off of us."

"Whoa, easy there baby bro!" said Knuckle. "We're still getting use to this little phase we're going through. Besides, you were the one that offered to let us live here!"

'Shit' Garou thought. He then realized if they had taken him up on the offer, they could easily eat them out of house and home.

"We also got some testing to do ourselves. We are slowly understanding our capabilities. Believe it or not, when we fall asleep at night, we can read these manuals on our robotic bodies. I've gone through quite a few of them already." Said Street.

Knuckle appeared to be pouting a little. "I'm getting there. I just may take a nap later to catch up on some reading…"

Melee smirked. "Be that as it may, you also need to find a place to live too. The offer is still open here."

"Thanks sis, but I think you got a full house as it is, don't you?" asked Street. "Besides, we never had a place of our own, it's about damn time we do, don't you think?"

She nodded in agreement. "You never got the chance to move out huh?" said Garou offhandedly.

"Times were tough in our family. I'm surprised Melee made it when we were gone… how did you manage sis?" asked Knuckle.

"I got by, even if it meant sleeping in a rental car for a few weeks… months even."

"At least it's shelter." Said Garou. "When I was rampaging, I took anything that had a roof…"

He paused as the brothers stared at him oddly. "What?" he demanded.

"We never asked you about your past." Said Street. "We know OF it, but not the full history."

"Meh, not much to talk about to say the least." Garou stood and stretched himself out. "I'm going to head out," however he paused and turned to Pac. "You wanna come out with your old man?"

Pac turned and had this empty stare on his face, but he gave a solemn nod and stood up off the couch. "We'll be back later. Let's go kid."

Garou could feel it, there was something wrong with his son. He believes now, Pac has wanted to tell him this for a while…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alley arrived at the faux front of her Association. It was no less the same building Metal Knight once used to test on her and her brothers. However it is now a massive training facility, and a good fake front for her Association to those she doesn't fully trust.

Standing there, waiting were Lt. Cane, Tank Top Master, Puri-Puri Prisoner and Atomic Samurai. Curiosity got the better of her now to the reasoning behind it all. So, when she made her landing, she looked to the four men. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Lt. Cane cleared his throat.

"It has come to our attention that… your association is being run… rather well." He explained. "So much so that those under government contracts wish to step down and work with you. We will leave the monsters to you and we will tend to everything else. Is that agreeable?" he asked.

She smiled, however paused. "Where's Tatsumaki?" she asked.

"We… have kept her out of the spotlight after the incident where she had torn through a few cities and created quite the damage a while back." He explained.

However for Alley, this raised red flags. "Out of the spotlight you say? Didn't that occurred YEARS ago, long before I was even born?" she questioned. "Well then, perhaps I can assist in the matter. Would she be willing to work with me?"

"Tatsumaki isn't up for discussion."

"Then make it up for discussion. You need to understand I do need her help. I have grown as an esper and need guidance on controlling my power. So does one of my brothers…"

"How could you have grown as an esper?" asked Atomic. "Not that I am calling you a liar or anything…"

Alley glared at him. "The aliens that tried to attack again. One was an esper that can remove the fiction between two objects. Tatsumaki can't do that. If she throws an object hard enough, it vaporizes… When I thrown something big and fast… it won't,"

Even Lt. Cane froze to the news. "So… you need her assistance…"

"I need her expertise on this. Considering how well the association has done, the threats stopped and the improvement of the heroes and their quality, I should be able to request something like this, can't I? After all, your spies have found nothing incriminating on the association or me. Many of them are being trained by Lightning Max and Suiryu as we speak."

"You knew?!" demanded Cane.

"Of course I did! I would be stupid not to notice!"

"Ooo, girly got your good!" chuckled Puri.

Alley quickly turned and glared at him. "I will warn you only once. When someone says back off… back the hell off!" she warned. "Or I swear, I don't care if you were an S Class hero. I will make a jail you will never break out of and put you in solitary confinement!"

The men turned white as sheets, however she got a terrified nod out of Puri. "Alley…" said Tank Top Master. "I wish to take back my legions if you accept me on as a hero."

She thought it over. "That's going to be up to them. You see, the tank tops have still taken to your values, however they have functions well and even better as a team since becoming paired with Muman Rider."

"Muman? You put my legions in the hands of a kid on a bike?" he asked curiously.

"Indeed, the results speak for themselves."

"Gentlemen, lady, we are getting off topic here!" Lt Cane called. He sighed aloud. "Miss Brawler, will you take on these three heroes and agree to deal with the monsters if we back off of your association?" he asked.

She nodded but turned to Atomic. "Are your disciples coming along with you?"

He sneered at the thought. "Just tell your brother to know his place, I train my followers as I see fit"

"Be that as it may, but if they wish to learn more than a sword you shall not hinder them."

He scrunched his nose bitterly, almost trying to snarl at her. However he said nothing. There was no agreement but also no resilience on the notion. With that, Alley turned to Cane. "I will accept them, but I also wish to extent the invitation to Tatsumaki." She announced. "I will take responsibility for her and her actions. Is that fair?"

He wasn't willing to bargain on the matter, however he gave a reluctant nod of his head. "We are aware of your power and it appears it has grown in recent months. We will allow this under these conditions. If she does lose control and caused great damage that has no involvement in monster containment or defeat. We will request her back under government care."

"Agreed." Alley said. "Bring her here by mid afternoon please."

With that Cane left as she looked to the three former S Class heroes. But her gaze intensified at Atomic Samurai. "Now, shall we get this over with?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Atomic in a curious tone.

She smirked. "Knowing you and how you hate my father, I have little doubt that there is no intent for you to listening to what I have to say or if an order is given to move out, you won't since you don't consider me to be much of a person in charge."

Atomic smiled. "You pegged that a lot faster than I anticipated."

"Don't shit on a cupcake and tell me it's frosting." Alley warned. "So, let's put an end to this now. You and your followers will listen to me. Everyone has a voice and is to be your equals no matter your statue and abilities. You may only recognize the strong, but I acknowledge the weak, like you"

He froze to her words as tank Top master and Puri suddenly back away. "Do you two have any issues with me calling the shots?" she asked of the two.

"I respect you, you're a Brawler after all!" said Tank Top.

"Darling, you came from Garou… and he alone is enough to contend with." Said Puri.

Her eyes turned to Atomic. "What's it gonna be? You want to challenge me here and now? I will face you with what I possess, nothing more. Use all the weapons you want, I don't give a damn."

Suddenly she moved, just as a blade came right at her. The ground split as the dust kicked up from the strike, it cut a bolder behind her cleanly in half! However, Alley saw it coming. She was faster than before as she caught Atomic by the throat, already used her extra limbs to take his swords to used against him! He one his hand was held behind his head, as his spare cross sword to his throat! Atomic even froze. "What… the…. HELL!" he demanded.

"So, we are going to get along then?"

He gave a startled nod to her as she released him and gave him back his weapons. "Four arms… you could be a deadly swordsman… too bad I don't train anyone of Garou's kin." He said offhandedly.

She only smirked. "That's fine, it's not like I need you to teach me to match what you can do."

He cleared his throat abruptly. Perhaps trying to swallow his building rage towards her. "Yeah, perhaps, but there's another reason why I wanted to join you. I had half a mind of being a Neo Hero since I finally found a rival to replace Bang. Some young upstart nearly my age named Shaw. Thought he would be a good match for me and give me something to do."

She held her tongue on that one, she wasn't about to tell Atomic his rival is still Bang, but, why spoil the surprise? She gave but a nod to him. "Fine then, for now Atomic, you answer to me, or if you prefer Sitch that's fine too. Let's me show you our new HQ."

The three men turned to the faux HQ, waiting for the door to open. "Wrong way!" she called aloud. "This way…" the three paused as Alley began making her trip towards the foot of a near by mountain. With that, her third eye opened. One of the few perks she has is being able to open doors in her own facility without a code. The rock wall parted and opened the pathway in. The three froze as they walked into a newer, high tech Hero's association! "Gentlemen, allow me to grant you a grand tour…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He didn't quite know where he was gone. But all Garou knew was he needed time and space away from everyone to speak with Pac. Perhaps, there was one place he could go. It was where he took Boros to train and ironically, where Garou himself went after Saitama defeated him.

The moment he landed there, he turned to Pac who appeared to be a mess. He began to cry before roaring out to the heavens in anguish. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Garou stood there as his son unleashed his pent up anger and frustration. He began questioning himself. Why was he changing, why did he change so much in such a short period of time? How did it happen? Why isn't he the way he was? What happened back at the house of evolution? What made him become that?

Question after question he asked and bombarded himself with, until he fell to his knees and then to the ground crying in sorrow to it all. "Dad… What happened to me?" he whimpered.

Garou took a seat next to him. His hand gently went on his son's back as he gently rubbed it trying to settle him down. "What happened was, you became a lot like me. You remember when I showed your sister and brother the first time I was becoming a monster? Apparently… part of that still existed in me, and manifested in you."

He felt Pac's body tense up. "It… it did…" he whispered.

"Yeah, it did. I didn't think I would have altered you that much but I was wrong. Your body adapted to the environmental change, you were so focused on saving and protecting Zenko, that you began to evolve yourself. You know how that you're thicker and stronger from the chest up, and yet you maintain your serpents from the waist down. Why do you think that is?"

Pac shook his head. "I dunno." He whispered.

"You had intentions of mating with her. I know since I've been there, and know what those instincts will do to you. Your body was preparing for the after portion of said ritual. You had made yourself bigger and stronger so there would be no threats, as you bounded her into yourself…"

Pac shook his head to it all. "She will never want to be with me, not after that… dad… I nearly did it… against her wishes… I am a monster!"

A growl came out of him. And a smack upside Pac's head followed. He was startled by it, but it also made him focus. "Enough with that damn pity party!" Garou scolded. "A monster never would have stopped himself, get it!" he demanded, his son tried to peer away. "Pac… Look at me!"

Slowly, he turned to face him. Pac's eyes widened in shock as Garou glared down at him. "You… will never call yourself such a thing again. I had enough of this. You know what you are. You are my son, you are a hero and you do good for those around you. If you didn't. You wouldn't have given two shit about anyone or anything. Look at yourself. You are crying over what you nearly did. If you are a monster, what the hell are you crying about! Monsters… don't cry!"

Pac's lip quivered, yet the tears stopped as he cleared them away. Instead sat himself up and brought his knees up to his chest. "What do I do? I can't see Zenko for a while, not after what happened… what I nearly did…"

Garou sighed to it all, but perhaps his son needed an escape. "Why don't you go on a trip?" he asked.

Pac was confused. "A trip?" he demanded.

"Yeah, if you want to. Talk to Jag, he came from an area that isn't well known let alone near any of the cities. Get yourself out and explore a little, find yourself, hunt some monsters."

"But… with everything going on with 106…"

"We'll talk to your uncles about a tracker they can put on you. So, what do you say?"

Pac thought it over. "Maybe I do need some time away to clear my head…" he said. "Dad… if Zenko asks about me…"

"I'll just say you are trying to figure yourself out. I am sure she will understand, but I think it would be best if you said something to her before leaving."

There was a reluctant in Pac, Garou wasn't certain if his own son would go through with the task but the idea was at least out there. "Come on kid, wanna go home?"

"Actually, I think I rather stay here for a moment."

"Suit yourself. You know… you can talk to me about this kind of stuff. I mean I am your father. It's what I am here for, right?"

A small smile came over him. "Yeah dad… I know." He said.

"Come home soon, or your mother will hunt you down, trust me… she will!" warned Garou.

He took off that moment, Pac would be home shortly after, but Garou had to speak with the Brawlers first about what they could do to keep his son safe…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Max was taking in one of the cities.

He was having a rather nice day off since Alley ordered him to. He has been training the new heroes non-stop as of late. The improvement in them has grown leaps and bounds, yet he couldn't help but feel something was missing. It was then he felt it. Max smirked as he made a powerful leap on to the electric poles and then to the rooftop above. He stood there for but a moment yet peered just over his shoulder. "I can sense you now." He said in a confident tone. "Your bio energy is something rather unique to say the least."

Flashy Flash stood near by, a small smirk came over him as he appeared rather amused by Max's new trick. "Such a thing won't save you in battle, it doesn't matter who you sense, it's whoever lands the first strike."

"So, what brings you around here? I got the day off, also, why haven't you joined Alley's organization yet?"

"Been busy,"

"Ah…" Max paused. "Are you here to challenge me? Test my skills and ensure I have kept up with training?"

"I heard about the strike you made on an alien ship. I doubt a test is needed to see how much you improved… even I saw that burst of lightning from where I was." Flash paused for a moment. "Alley Brawler has approached me on joining the Association. However, I explained to her I would after I finish the task at hand."

"Task?' Max asked.

"There are others like me out there, the remaining Ninjas from my village… I need to finish what I started to say the least."

Max froze, he has only heard about Flash and the Ninja village, in his mind he believed that was where he was training him on his speed. Apparently the forest where he was taken to was just that… a mere forest. "You never took me to your village to say the least…"

"It wasn't much of one. Besides, I don't want you involved."

Max was stunned, however he nodded in understanding. "Well, Alley will keep the door open for you…"

"I know, but for now, it is best that she does not associate with me until the deed is done. Max… one thing I do suggest… keep a close eye on Garou's daughters."

"Huh…"

Before he could ask any more questions, Flash ran off. Max was confused by the suggestion. Is there someone else after the girls? Has the house of evolution recruited and suggested this to other legions?

#

He could barely touch his lunch.

Max kept thinking about what was said, and how Flash warned him to keep an eye on Garou's daughters. Not that any of them were in trouble. He would pity the poor bastards who dared to mess with them! Alley could easily tear a person apart if she wanted to. Luna and Eclipsa both have Boros's power, it would be a death sentence for anyone to raise a hand or sword to them.

With that in mind, he was finally able to relax and have some lunch. He was about to eat his sushi platter when the ground trembled. His salmon roll slipped out of his chopsticks and it the ground from that quake. People were running down the street in pure panic as a monster began to make its way towards the shop. "So much for lunch." He sighed.

Max merely walked out and peered up at the behemoth lumbering down the road. It was a fat one to say the least, it appeared like a grotesque overweight toad! Too bad for it, Max caught a recent thunderstorm and had more than enough energy to burn. "Finally, something to unleash on!" He sheered off a good chunk of scales, with his hands full, he rushed at the beast all the while imbedding all the scales he could. The flesh wasn't supple to say the least, but he managed to get them to stick in the rolls of skin it possessed. Once accomplished, Max took to the street. He called upon the surge in his body. The power danced along the pavement, people stopped and stared from a distance as he began to glow, even his tentacles were charged with power before unleashing it towards the monster.

Downtown lingered with the smell of crispy toad for the rest of the day.

Despite the odd odor, it was a fast take down to say the least. Alley sent in drone for clean up. Hopefully her brothers or father would be hungry enough to eat it.

#

He wasn't in the mood for his lunch after that.

The smell still lingered in his nose to say the least. Max wondered about for the rest of the day, taking in the cities and found some of the kids were still following him and begging for an autograph. A lot of them had the old Heroes manuals, he paused every so often as he stared at his human image. It's been a while, he nearly forgot he looked like that. 'Am I that desensitized to it?' he thought as he mindlessly signed off on the books. With the kids satisfied with their autographs, Max began to think.

"It's nearly been what? Seven… eight years? I don't even know anymore…" he sighed. The years have become a blur to him. Days don't matter. The family hasn't really celebrated birthdays. Max never told them his, but they tend to spoil him on Christmas.

Then it hit him. "They never had a birthday…" A twisted smile came over Max as he made a call.

"You got Snek!"

"Hey Snek, Max… you realize since the time we have been at Garou's, none of the kids have had a birthday party or at least a celebration?"

He paused to the news. "Come to think of it, you're right! Hold that thought…" he heard Snek's phone move away from his face. "Pythan. That's too big! Don't attempt to eat that…. WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!" a groan followed but Max was laughing it up.

"I take it the kids are out hunting?"

"Yeah, Pythan thinks he can eat a monster the size of a deer. Guess he will learn the hard way. Granted, he could keep it down, but he won't be moving on his own any time soon"

"Words from a wise master and a man who has been there countless times!"

"Shut up Max," muttered Snek. "So, what brought this about?"

Max was explaining that he got the day off, he was signing autographs for kids when one showed him an old picture of his human self. It made him realize how long he has been a monster for, and in that time, not once as the family celebrated the kids' birthdays. "What if… we do a nice big party for them… just for the kids. Have some cake, make up some games, try and find a gift or two…"

"Easier said than done," said Snek. "It's impossible to surprise the family… CONNA, ANGIE HAS VENOM YOU DON'T, CONSTRICT, DON'T BITE!"

Max was having a hard time trying to muffle his laughter, Snek had his hands full with the four kids as they were hunting for themselves for the first time. "God, why did I agree to have kids?... Oh… right…"

"I'll let you go Snek, we maybe able to work something out at some point or another…"

"Yeah, I lost track of Bo… oh wait, I found him… he's mimicking his brother in biting off more than what they could chew. Later, Max."

As he hung up the phone, Max sighed. "I wonder if I will find a special someone looking like this…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"And that's why we're not allow at any all you can eat buffets anymore… Once they learn you are a Brawler it's an automatic ban!"

Melee wasn't quite sure how the story came up, but the rest of the kids woke up to the sound of their uncles. They noticed how empty the fridge was, perhaps that's what triggered the story. Either way, they took the twins and triplets aback, Goliath was fascinated to say the least as were Draven. Luna, Eclipsa and Akira just like having them around.

"Your scales look amazing by the way!" said Knuckle as he marveled at the triplets.

Luna proudly showed hers off. "I'm pleased with mine. I also learned when I use Bory's power, I turn color like he can!"

"Bory?" whispered Street to Melee.

"Boros, the alien that made you two into what you are."

"Ah…" he said. "So… he's gone for good huh?"

"He's coming back," insisted Luna. "He wanted me to go with him, but I said no, not for a while. He's going into space and may find someone out there that he likes better than me…"

"Whoa… wait, hold it!" Melee protested as she stared at her daughter. "Boros… was hitting on you?!"

"We sparred mom…"

"No, he was talking nicely to you about… going on a date?" she asked.

"No… he just wanted me to go with him into space, saying I was his equal in every way."

"Oh God…" Melee muttered. "Honey… Boros wanted you to go with him because he wanted to make you his wife." She explained.

"Oh I knew that," she stated without an ounce of concern. "But as I told him, he's going into space. Perhaps there is someone out there who he may love more than me. That's what I told him anyways, if he didn't find anyone, then I would be more than happy to go with him when he returns in a few years or so."

The table fell silent.

Melee's jaw hung open as she stared at her daughter. She just became a teenager a few months ago, how the hell could she even consider a relationship!?

"Damn it, Luna is going to have a boyfriend before I even get a girlfriend" growled Draven.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" asked Melee.

Draven didn't blush, so she knew he didn't. He wasn't actively seeking as it where, Goliath on the other hand was avoiding all eye contact and tried to creep away from the table. "Big bro apparently does" snickered Akira.

"Shut it!" he snapped back.

"Whoa, hold it, no pressure in telling me. I just want to make sure this is someone who isn't going to use you!" Melee insisted.

Goliath sneered but he refused to speak of it. "It's Lilly." Said Eclipsa.

"I said shut it!"

"What? You and Lilly look cute together!"

"Ooo, Lilly huh? Assistant to Fubuki, am I right?" asked Knuckle.

"The very same one."

"Nice one kid!"

Goliath flushed with embarrassment. "Can we please talk about something else," he begged. As luck would have it with Goliath, the front door opened. Garou returned and yet Pac was nowhere to be found.

Melee slowly stood. "Where…"

"He's okay, he's got some sorting to do…" Garou then turned to her brothers. "Brawlers, what do you got in the way of tracking devices?" he asked.

"Why the hell are you asking us for?!" demanded Knuckle. However Street lifted his left arm, the skin oozed back as he found a small compartment near the elbow. With a gently push in, a disk popped up. He took it out of his arm and gave it to Garou.

"Would this work for ya?" he asked. "Granted, only I can track him. But this will keep tabs on your kid if that's what you're looking for."

Garou took it and glanced over it. "Simple, but effective. What's the range?"

Street laughed. "There's nowhere on God's green earth that he could go where I can't track that damn thing!"

"Garou, what's this about?" asked Melee. She was a little worried to where this whole thing was going.

"Pac wants to leave here for a little while, find himself in a sense and understand what's happened to him. I wanna make sure we know where he is at all times. If what Street says is true about this device, I say we let him. He needs this…"

"And what about 106?!" she demanded. "It's not safe for him to be alone!"

"Melee…"

"Garou! We just recovered, and now, you want to serve our oldest son an a platter to that asshole of a clone!"

"He's got a point sis…" said Street. "Despite the situation you're in now. 106 or whoever the hell he is, no doubt knows about us, however has no idea what we can do. He may not take a risk after seeing his creations that nearly took you two down and out, rectified in sixty seconds. I think he's going to be more focused on us than Pac. Besides, he didn't get what he wanted out of him. Bad is going to be watching Zenko like a hawk for the next while. He's got nothing to gain going after your son again."

"What he said," muttered Knuckle. "Besides, your kid has gotten a LOT stronger than before."

Melee sighed aloud, she knows Pac needs to get away for a little while, but a part of her wasn't willing to let him go just yet. He's still a child in her mind.

"Mom…" said Draven. She turned to him and gave a nod. "Pac can handle it, he's stronger than he looks, but right now it's doing more harm than good if he stays here… he's trapped in his own mind and body at the moment. If he is able to break free from the same routine, perhaps that will help him figure out things that need to be figured out…"

The table froze as Melee was dumbfounded. "How did you become so profound with words?" she demanded.

Draven shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps there's more of Snek in him than we realize!" snickered Garou.

She sighed to it all. "Sis… if he is in ANY danger… I will go get him without hesitation… you know that right?" said Street.

With that she gave in and agreed. "If he wants to go… he can." She said reluctantly.

Ironically, Pac came through the door the moment she decided. He turned to the family and announced his plans on going into the deeper aspects of the world, beyond the cities. "I got to know why I became this… but I need to do it myself." He explained.

Melee wanted to argue, but held her tongue, why couldn't she help him? Did he not want her assistance?

Garou however was looser with the notion, he tossed Pac the tracking device. "You keep that on you at all times… it does NOT leave your possession. Got it? You agree to this, you can go."

"What is it?"

"A tracking device, directly connected to me. There is nowhere you can go without me knowing your precise location. It's just incase something comes up and you need help. All you got to do is hit the center button that is concealed inside of the device so there's no accidental pushing of said button and I will know you need help. Other than that, I'll leave you to it." Street explained.

"So I can go, but you're going to keep tabs on me?" Pac questioned.

"Hell no." said Knuckle. "We ain't the dotting kind kid. We just know where you are, but we won't drop in on you unexpectedly…"

"Speaking of which…" Garou stated with his arms crossed. "Next time, can't you two call or something?"

"Don't got your number." Snickered Knuckle.

"Besides, we're family…" said Street.

The front door opened again. This time it was Snek returning home with his very full children. Pythan and Bo were the biggest and appeared most full out of the four. They were passed out on his back as he was forced to slink very carefully though the house. There were strange looking belts he used to hold his kids in place. No doubt one of Alley's creations. He slithered into his room and dropped the kids off. When the bedroom door closed he let out a sigh. "I swear those two are doing this on purpose!"

"Probably, sibling rivalry since one may have eat something bigger than the other." Snickered Melee.

"Well it's got to stop… also, when is Alley coming to making their rooms? It's getting cramp in mine!"

"Soon, she's busy today at the Association… speaking of which, we should see what that was all about…" muttered Garou.

Pac rolled his eyes. "So, am I good to go or what?" he demanded. "I want to leave today… I want to get out of here…"

Melee felt her heart breaking as her son sounded so cold, this was a HUGE deal to her. Her first-born son doesn't want the company of his family or their help to discover himself. But then again, he is the son of Garou, who was independent when he was young too. With that, Melee nodded. "Pack some things for yourself, bring plenty of water and see your sister Alley before you go in case she can give you things to help you along the way."

"I don't need help mom… I'll manage on my own. I can't keep thinking everything has an easy fix, but I will take some supplies and clothing like you said." With that she gave a nod as he rushed to his room and make arrangements.

Luna however was startled. "He's really going isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, but he will be back." Vowed Garou.

"Don't worry too much about your big bro, he will be just fine." Said Street.

Melee knows that is true. However, she doesn't know if she herself is truly okay with the idea…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SLASH

BASH

DODGE

STRIKE

Finally, it was happening.

Drax had waited months for this, to be cleared to go back to what he does and take down monsters along side the other neo Heroes. Today he was with Ran and Shaw as they teamed together to take down a demon level threat. Drax felt himself grow in strength and power, he could keep up with Ran and Shaw easily. However he also felt as if his strength was getting too much to control. He was just rushing in, by Shaw's direction he was to take out the monster's leg. The creature use to be a bodybuilder, but he appeared like a Titan from Attack on Titan anime he watched. His body reinforced with plated flesh, however he was fortunate what reminisce of clothing he had on covered his privates.

Drax was ran in as ordered by Shaw, he went for the ankle was to merely make it buckle. Yet the strike he lashed did far more than that, he severed the foot! In doing so, the time to escape was cut in half, Drax had no choice but to run out as fast as he could before the behemoth hit the ground!

"DRAX!" shouted Ran.

Yet as the monster hit the ground, Drax was already a fair distance away. Shaw was quick to go in and finish it off, yet as the monster lay dead, Shaw turned to him. "I told you to merely take out his ankle, not sever the foot!"

"I know!" Drax protested. "I didn't mean to…"

Shaw however appeared concerned as did Ran. "Did your strength grow?" Ran asked.

"I… think it has… I mean, I haven't done a lot when I was on light duty. Now that I'm back into the thick of it, I just got this surge… is something wrong with me?"

Shaw paused as he thought things over. "Not wrong, but perhaps a natural occurrence. You are getting older, your body is changing into a young man. In that, your strength must be adjusting to the new growth…"

"Great… and I just got use to what I could do before… How the hell do I control this?"

"We may not be the ones to ask," said Ran. "Perhaps a guardian of your should be helping you."

He was right, Drax knew this wasn't his father's power, but Amai's. Good thing it was the weekend.

#

With work done for the day, Drax was picked up and driven to City R. Amai was on the set for his latest movie and yet there was someone there begging and pleading with him. "Please Amai, we can make this into a thing of beauty! Don't you see, and look at how much we can save on makeup alone!"

"I said NO!" he protested. "You are not glorifying this state I go into. It is not to be admired or adored, understood!"

"But… Amai, think of it…"

"I have and the answer is still no," he growled.

The man walked away defeated as Drax approached with caution. "What the hell is his deal?"

Amai took a cleansing breath before he turned and smiled to Drax. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a producer who wants me to do a movie as the blue serpent is all."

"Damn, that reminds me, are you and dad going to be able to switch? I mean with my siblings…"

Amai sneered. "Do not… remind me." He warned gently.

Drax nearly forgot, this is a tender area for Amai. He has done everything possible to hold his tongue on the subject matter, but the fact remains. He DESPIES the idea that his father kept Drax's four serpent siblings. He believes it is wrong and an insult to the rescue effort Amai put into it all.

With that, Drax was quick to change the subject. "Amai… I need your help." He said.

Instantly he paid attention. Drax to him what happened today when he fought a monster next to Ran and Shaw, his strength grew beyond anything he has had before. Now he is uncertain if he can use it properly. "Can you help me control it?"

Amai grinned. "But of course!" he said and placed a hand on to Drax's shoulder. "We are merely discussing the movie today, it will be over shortly. When done, let's go to the association and test this power of yours!"

Drax nodded and smiled to the notion, but now, he has to wait for the movie meeting to be done and over with.

Thank goodness there was catering!

He hung around back stage for a while as the meeting went on, but he suddenly began to feel someone staring at him. From the corner of his eye, Drax began to see these people gathering, whispering about him no doubt, there wasn't anyone else around.

He tried to ignore them for the time being, continuing on wondering about while noshing on the catering near by, but then he saw someone approach. "Excuse me, young man… are you an actor here?"

He froze to the question, a snort of laughter followed. "God no!" he replied. "I'm just waiting for someone…"

"But you look like you could be one. You are quite fit to say the least… look at that muscle definition on you!" he was thanking his lucky stars that this was a woman saying this, if it came out of any of those guys waiting in the wings, he would have been startled to say the least. "I think you could be a great actor. You're young, fit, and no doubt have a face for the camera. I swear, you look like Snek!"

"I'm his son,"

Suddenly there was silence from these people. "His son… that means you're Amai's adopted son… THIS IS PERFECT!"

"Huh?"

"We have been looking for a costar for Amai for this film for AGES. We wanted to find someone who gets him, that understand and has a connection with Amai in real life in order to portray this movie. What do you say?"

Drax was paralyzed with confusion. They want him as an actor? "Uh…" he muttered.

"I thought I told you to not approach him!"

Relief came when he heard the voice of Amai Mask, he came right behind Drax before stepping in front of him. "You have pestered me too often with trying to get Drax into the movie industry, he's a Neo Hero and wishes to remain there. He just got back on to active duty!"

"But Amai, he's perfect, we can finally do this action movie, he's your perfect costar!"

"Be that as it may, I have yet to ask him myself if he was interested, that was the purpose of me being here today!" he protested.

"Wait, what?" Drax asked in great confusion.

"We will speak of this over dinner." Amai said. But his sights turn back to the producers. "Leave… now if you please."

They reluctantly back off and left, Amai sighed to it all as he turned to Drax apologizing for what happened. "I am sorry this occurred when I was away, but yes, there is interest in me doing a movie with you if you wish to do so. However, if you do, you will have to leave the Neo Heroes for some time to star in it."

"Oh… I really don't know how to answer this right now."

"I understand completely, let's go to dinner and I can discuss matters with you farther. Now…" he brought his arm over his shoulder. "Where do we go to eat?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meanwhile.

"This… this is remarkable!"

For the first time, Child Emperor was seeing the images that Accel got of Street Brawler, the initial scan showed the outer body only, yet the device used indicated the metal components within him. He was already trying to make sense of it all, but even the young genius was blown away. "I… I just can't understand how he was made. He LOOKS human!"

"That's what caught my attention too, Bad saw them die with his own two eyes, so the question remains, who made him like that? Apparently his brother got the same treatment to say the least."

Child Emperor nodded as he has been watching videos taken of the Brawlers, There is no monster they can't handle, half the time they are taken out in a single strike! Those that have tried to break their arms, bite them off tend to harm themselves far more than the brothers. He's seen monsters shatter their teeth and break their own jaws when attempting to bite them. "This… is beyond my capabilities… could it be Metal Knight?"

Accel sighed. "I wish I knew for sure. I want to find a way to contact him… did he have any one else to talk to besides you on projects or ideas?"

Emp thought it over. "Well, there was one… he was fascinated with aliens to say the least… well… obsessed is more like it. Dr. Fink. However, he is more isolated than Bofoi was. He's nearly impossible to talk to unless it's about aliens."

"Dr. Fink huh?" muttered Accel. "Let's see if we can find him, perhaps he will have information on these two that may not be known to us. Any idea of his last known whereabouts?"

Child Emperor typed in some information. "Last known whereabouts… believe it or not, it's been City A at the old Heroes association. Apparently he took over the labs there and has stayed in isolation ever since."

"Perhaps we need to pay the good doctor a visit?"

"You go ahead on that, I want to study these two more. Maybe Metal Bat can get me a way in to see them up close and personal. I got to know how they work!"

Accel nodded as he decided he would make the trip, perhaps this doctor isn't as crazed as he is imagining. Then again, he got a bad feeling about it the moment Child Emperor mentioned that he is obsessed with aliens…

#

City A

Within the foundation, once belonging to the Heroes Association, has now become the living quarters and lab of one Dr. Fink. He has taken and turned the whole area into a massive laboratory, within are reminisce from the first alien invasion from many years ago. At least, that what Accel has been told.

"You must understand, this one is rather… eccentric to say the least." warned the hero name Green. "Barely anyone has seen him leave, those who have claim he appeared merely to bring in his food delivery and take out the trash, other than that, he has no interaction with the outside world."

"Maybe he'll make an exception for me." Accel said.

Green had to lead him down a flight of stairs and away from the wealthy inhabitant quarters. "No one knows of his work, no one approaches this area anyway but children who attempt to prove their bravery. They stopped before a massive metal door. "From here on, he decided whether you enter. Good luck, no one has succeeded." With that Green left as Accel was left to face this alone.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

Nothing happened at first, until a robotic eye opened within the door. "Who are you, what do you want!" a voice demanded.

"Uh… Dr. Fink?"

"Whose asking!"

"My name is Accel sir, I came to ask you about something and someone. I am in search of Metal Knight, for these new cyborgs have appeared and wondered…"

The door suddenly opened. Accel was stunned yet, was terrified when an old hand reached out, took hold of his shirt and pulled him in! At first he didn't know what to expect, however as he looked about, he found a massive open room, covered with old and broken down machinery not of this world. Then, he found a crazed looking old man. His hair long and grey as were his fingernails. He was clean shaven and yet the clothing he wore was ragged and old. Accel began to worry since the man wore a tin foil hat over his head. "Well, don't just stand there gawking! Tell me what you know!" he demanded.

"Know... about the cyborgs?"

"Yes, yes, the cyborgs, what do you know? What have you seen? What makes you think Bofoi made them?" the old man asked in a crazed tone.

Accel reached into his pocket and took out the device Child Emperor made. It made a projection of Street Brawler, the old man was quick to grab the thickest glasses he had and wore them to see the image. "NO…NO, that is not one of Bofoi's creations!" he stated defiantly.

"Do you know who made it?" Accel asked.

"Aliens!" the man whispered in a creepy tone. "That is alien craftsmanship. Humans are incapable of creating something so life like!"

"Aliens…" muttered Accel. "How can you be sure?"

Dr. Fink shuffled over to a table, there was a jar he kept there and yet it appeared nothing more than clear ooze. "This… this is alien!" he explained. "I have yet to figure out the properties of it, but Bofoi secured a sample to me and sent it when he took apart the ship. I know it has a use, but as to what? I don't know, but this is the first alien life to survive and make it to earth!"

"And you keep it in a jar?" Accel muttered.

The old man wasn't done as he shuffled along. "That creature… that contraption, the cyborg human… that is alien made. Its skin is not made of a material of this world. It can't be for it to fit a frame like that! Also, also, look how proportionate it is to a human body! Granted, that is one bulky looking human being, and yet it has perfected every move and function…"

Accel began to feel strange the longer he stayed. Dr. Fink suddenly hit a button and thousands of TVs came on, he has been observing the outside world, but kept a close eye on this one young looking man. "This… this is an alien!" he explained. "Look at it, it's obvious!"

He approached the TVs oddly, Accel stared at the image of a young man who appeared like Suiryu and yet there were traces of Garou in his features. "Garou has no children like that, nor does Suiryu have ANY children at all…"

"Yet, he has been seen with Suiryu." Dr. Fink stated. "It has been cloaked in technology, covering his true appearance, but he can't hide from me! This one was raised by the monsters who Bofoi sought to test and study. This creature was raised by Alley Brawler and Suiryu…"

"Wait, Metal Knight wanted to test on Garou's family?"

"Indeed… such a notion and a chance to discover the way monsters think, learn, adapt and behave… it held such promise until… until…" suddenly the old man began shaking.

"Wait, you know where Bofoi is?"

Dr. Fink when pale. "I do…" he whispered. "We were to have a conversation, I was live streaming into his lab to discuss matters about studying the children of Garou… when it happened…"

Accel was all ears. "When what happened?"

Dr. Fink shook his head. "No, no. No I won't say it, not yet. For I can change it! Yes, I can change it all!"

The old man hobbled to a machine, he linked it to a high-powered computer and caressed it affectionately. "This, will change everything!" he announced. "I will undo what has happened, I will bring justice and we will have the last laugh as men of science!" he proclaimed.

"Uh… huh… that's great… but, what about the cyborgs?"

"Cyborgs? No, those are beyond my reach, they are alien made however one would have to completely immobilize it for me to study it closely. No, no, the risk to too great, I cannot take such a risk now when I have so much riding on this project… I will fix everything, and my friend will return, and I will make it right once more."

"Okay… well… thank you for your time then." Accel slowly began to back away, yet Dr. Fink glared at him.

"NOT ONE WORD, UNDERSTOOD, YOU SPEAK OF NOTHING THAT YOU SAW HERE!"

Accel vowed to keep his mouth shut on the matter at hand, he took his leave however he felt he dodged a bullet or something. "What the hell is with that guy?" He didn't want to think too much about it, he better get back to Headquarters. Perhaps Child Emperor will have better luck figuring out the Brawler brothers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Earlier at the Association.

He stood at the ready. Goliath towered over his latest opponent who dressed rather oddly for the training session. It's been a while since Fubuki took the advice of others, the last time he trained with her he insisted on a new outfit. Her long green dress is fine for her to be doing her heroics in, however, when it comes to training, she needs to be better suited for it. "Despite the practice and how it is not that strenuous I have insisted on a workout suit for yourself. Track pants and a top that allows you to move better. This… this is not training worthy." He told her one day.

Fubuki took offence to his comment. "You just want to see me in some skimpy outfit don't you!" she demanded.

"Huh?" Goliath snapped back. "Look, wear something that allows you better movement, it won't be long until I will be strengthen my attacks against you, your dress will not benefit you the least bit."

He never thought she was listen to him, but when she began to watch his training session with the other members of her group, she began to realize it was all for a reason. He even had them change out of their suits and into training outfits as well! They moved faster and were able to keep up a lot better. She witnessed Eyelashes, Lilly and Mountain Ape all team up and attempt to strike him down. He used no esper abilities, just his own strength and prowess.

She never realized how powerful he was!

He had moves worthy of his father, but he also had the same grace as Amai Mask when it came to dodging a strike. In the end, he made the three breathless as he didn't break a sweat.

"Good work, Lilly, your strikes are better, however you are too loose before you go in to attack. Eyelashes, you keep taking the chances and wanting to land the first blow, knock it off, there are no points here remember? No rank, no points, no need to jump the gun! Ape, good form, however you need to assist your teammates better. Your strength can and will benefit them both if you see where you can use it to better the attack!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the three shouted and took their leave.

When they left, Fubuki kept hidden as Eyelashes cursed. "Damn it!" he roared. "He's right too isn't he? I always go in first thinking I am going to get the credit…" he began to reach into his pocket and took out a smoke, which were quickly confiscated by Mountain Ape.

"You forgot this is part of your training. No smoking!" Ape warned.

"Oh come on man!"

"Goliath insisted," stated Lilly. "Lack of lung capacity, lack of power!"

"Damn it!" he protested, the three began to walk towards the showers.

Goliath of course heard them all outside the training room, he also sensed Fubuki watching them and hiding from her own legions upon seeing their progress. It took some time but she found a suit that was working.

She wore a pair of tight yoga pants, along with a top for easy moveable. "Is this… satisfactory to you?" she demanded.

He nodded. "As long as you are comfortable." He insisted. "Now, the last time we sparred it was a indication as to what you can do. You got power that without a doubt. However, we need to make it grow. You are more than aware you are nowhere near your older sister. However… I think we can reach it."

Fubuki snorted to him at the notion. "You really are a dreamer aren't you?"

He smirked back. "You are aware of my abilities as an esper right? I got the power of three."

"THREE! That's impossible!" she protested. "You're bluffing, you have to be bluffing!"

Goliath smiled as he stood proudly. "First one came from my mother who got her abilities through your sister. The second one came from Gyoro-Gyoro through my father when I became this. The last one is more recent from the aliens that came, I ate their strongest esper warrior and they got some skills not even Tatsumaki possess!"

"Prove it!" demanded Fubuki.

Goliath obliged as he reached into his pocket, he took out a rather large rock and place it on the ground. "Move the rock for me please, lift it up and just move it about the room."

She glared at him with confusion however did as she was asked, the rock began to float and then it moved about the room at a rather fast pace. "Do you feel the resistance of the rock? The friction between it and the atmosphere around it?" he asked of her.

Suddenly the rock fell. "So what?" she demanded.

Goliath smiled as he demonstrated. His eyes a glow as the rock suddenly flew across the room, it whizzed through the air like nothing. There was no hindrance, nothing was stopping it speed or slowing it down. "The alien I got my power from can remove all friction between the objects under its power. I know Tatsumaki can pick up something and throw it as hard as possible, yet in doing so it can lose mass and even vaporize before impact. This ability allows me to throw it at will, without loss of force." The rock dropped before them, Fubuki appeared startled to what she just learned.

"Miss Fubuki, I have come to understand that my esper powers require different parts of my mind in order for them to work, one in fact is based in my tail alone, combining them is a strain, however it makes it powerful and worth the effort to learn. Trust in me, and I will help you grow stronger!" he vowed.

She let out a sigh. "Very well, what's the first task?"

He smiled to her as the room suddenly began to feel dense. She gasped as the pressure came down upon her shoulders, he watched her knees nearly buckle and her arms droop. "What… what are you doing?" she demanded.

"This is 50 times the gravity. I want you to repel this." He said. "Take all the time you need, and let me know if it's too much."

He watched as she struggled to stand, yet there was a look of fear on her face. Did she realize now that he was strong? Stronger than her? He wasn't going to pry into it, but then, he began to feel it. The resistance!

It was small at first, yet it started to grow, sweat beaded down her face as she began to stand once more, her arms began to move, her body a glow as she began to repel the force against her. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed out in determination. Goliath merely stood and smiled as she held back the barrage, but it was for only so long. The pressure got too much for her as it came back down on her shoulders. She fell to her knees once more and was sweating.

Goliath was about to release the hold when the walls around him began to crack. He felt the power closing in. "Oh… let me guess…" he muttered.

"No, not now, please not now!" she begged.

The entrance wall was torn out, Goliath felt the presence of one Tatsumaki. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SISTER YOU FREAK!" she demanded.

Goliath released the hold as Tatsumaki attempted to blast him into the wall. However, he was able to hold his ground and withstood the strike! Fubuki was even stunned since her sister tends to go for blood when someone appears to be harming her.

"WE'RE TRAINING BACK OFF!" Goliath shouted back. "Jeeze, get a hobby rather than standing over your own sister's goddamn shoulders!"

"You challenging me?" Tatsumaki asked as a dark look came over her.

"YOU'RE HERE FOR TEN MINUTES AND YOU ALREADY TOOK OUT A SPAR ROOM!"

Tatsumaki snapped out of her glare as Alley stood in the middle of the torn hole in the wall. "What the hell!" she demanded. "I brought you here to let you be a hero again, I don't need you to destroy my Association!"

"Well it's an easy fix" Tatsumaki protested.

"Luckily, yeah it is…" Goliath was quick to demonstrate as he brought up the torn wall, the metal stressed and smoothed out the wrinkles form, he lined up the damage with the walls and seal it back and make it whole again.

The esper sisters froze. "It's like it never happened…" whispered Fubuki.

Alley went one farther as she placed her hand to the wall, the lights that were torn out and the computer ripped from its circuits suddenly reconnected and came back online. "There… good as new… NO MORE OF THAT!" Alley scolded.

Tatsumaki sneered as she turned her nose up at it all. "Whatever, I thought my sister was in danger!"

"We're training." Goliath stated. "She is hoping to get stronger, I was helping her do such a thing. What the hell is your problem huh?"

Tatsumaki glared at him. "The fact that the son of the human monster is training my sister… You know nothing about being an esper. What you did was a cute trick and all, but we've had these abilities all our lives!"

"So have I! I maybe young, but at least I know what I am capable of and could help those who share similar abilities as me to get stronger!" he protested. Goliath let out a sigh. He cringed for a moment as he swore he must have pressed his fingers to his forehead in frustration like how Amai Mask does. But it doesn't matter now. "Fubuki, do we reschedule?" he asked.

"Yeah… tomorrow if you have time,"

He nodded in agreement as she decided to leave. Tatsumaki wanted to follower her but her sister quickly turned on her heels. "Leave me alone!" before storming off.

Alley sighed aloud as Tatsumaki glared at them. "What!" she demanded.

"Nothing… let's finish the tour…" muttered Alley.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Meanwhile.

"Remarkable… who knew such a creation existed… the Brawler brothers, alive and reborn as Cyborgs."

He had spent hours going over the footage, what little remained of the house of evolution lab, 106 managed to upload all the security footage and has been watching non-stop. The Brawlers have certainly caught his interest, after all, such perfection in cybernetic has not been seen in this world. He witnessed how they tore through the ground with ease, a single blast from their hands proved to be most devastating. Second, when they tore through floor after floor of his past creations. They were nothing to them, not even the new and improved Carnage Kabutos. The most amazing part of it all was when he saw them effortlessly and fearlessly take in the toxin that was harming their sister and her mate into themselves, and yet somehow rectified and cured them of it. Not only that, they used the toxins against the clone Duce who was kill rather quickly because of it.

As he watched the videos time and time again, 106 couldn't help but sense someone looking over his shoulder. They gave a coy giggle to it all. "Was there any doubt that they survived, they are Brawlers none the less. Some of the most stubborn bastards in the world…" cooed a young feminine voice.

106 turned and smiled. It was the perfect clone he had been working on, yet was still developing, she appeared nothing more than a young fifteen year old girl, bald and yet was slowly growing into her figure. Her hair follicles just starting to produce hair, as her body developed her womanly features. "You have turned out quite well haven't you?"

She smiled a wicked grin. "So, when is this going to happen? When am I going to meet him?" she cooed. "I want him… so badly!" she said in a lustrous tone, tugging on her lower lip in pleasure. "Please master… tell me it's soon?"

"It will be soon, I promise you. I am just finishing up what remain of our testing, all the trails and tribulations have certainly paid off. We know the duration, we know the method and now we need to perfect the chemical. We are nearing it, I can taste it myself."

She sprawled herself across one of the desks, her caressed her body and toyed with her own breasts. "But I want him NOW!" she protested. "You created this urge in me that needs to be fulfilled, this is teasing me, master! Tell me it is soon!" she begged.

"It will be, we need to time it just right my dear. Besides, as young as you are, you are not fully mature. You will be in a matter of weeks."

"OH! No fair!" she pouted. "Then why did you wake me?"

"Had to, after all, we need to go over various details… won't we?"

She rolled herself over on to her stomach, her legs kicked about playfully in the air. "Oh? What kind of… details?" she asked licking her lips.

"Plenty, for one, you need to put clothing on."

#

She was a bothersome thing at times, young and foolhardy, but it was to be expected in his mind. After all, she was the only clone that took, all others were too weak in comparison. Yet the patience paid off to say the least, in a matter of weeks, she will be ready for his ultimate test. However he awaits one other factor that needs to occur. 106 has been watching the news carefully, ensuring he doesn't miss is chance and opportunity to strike. It all must be done in calculations.

His new base was one that took time to create. 106 had planned for various events, however he never realized how resilient Garou and his kin were. The children were growing each and every day. By monster standards, they should have torn each other apart by now to maintain their strength and earned their father's favor. However, he keeps negating the fact that Garou is still human in a sense. He maintains his humanity despite what he has become, so does his family and children.

He was fascinated with the eldest son, Pac's development. As well how much the monster in him can take hold and overwhelm the youth. "Despite what he desired was before him, he fought his monster urges to reproduce with her. Notwithstanding the fact he tore at his own body in attempts to reach Metal Bat's sister after concealing her away from himself… how odd…" he thought aloud as he wondered the halls.

"Master, a moment please!"

He turned to the clone who presented him with a paper. "We were just going over the clone that has developed. She is quite stable, however…"

"I am aware of the raises estrogen levels within her body, I manipulated that myself." He said.

"But… Master, we need to be cautious. You do realize her ability…"

"She is more than aware of it, and knows to keep her hands to herself until it is time, we will restrain her to her room for now, ensure she is kept fed and given all she desires until the moment arrives. Also it helps that I have ensured her lust is for one being only."

"Yes sir!" with that, he rushed off to do just that. 106 smirked. "If they ever found out I made a clone like that, surely that family would have my head! How fortunate for them that I seek a new subject… and hopefully time will allow me to gain what I want!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bang and Bomb were just relaxing after a day of monster hunting. They were within their own quarters, just taking in the day. "You know, a part of me is surprised no one else has figured out yet our little secret…"

Bomb snickered. "You want to say something don't you?"

"I wouldn't mind, after all. Why continue the lie like this? I am certain they would still keep us on as Neo Heroes… also I noticed that Kamikaze has been stalking me as of late…"

He was puzzled by it. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Well, in the Heroes Association, I was considered his rival, we sort of had that thing going on, I was rank 3 after all and he was rank 4. Needless to say he always sought to surpass me at one point or another. Yet since I retired, he has been trying to find a new rival… I guess he found one… in Shaw"

It made the brothers snicker of course, "I do must admit brother, to be and feel this young again is rather… remarkable to say the least. However…"

"I knew this was coming."

"Let me finish, were we wise to trust the one that the heroes association themselves were trying to hunt down? Genus was a wanted man for years, and now, he is working with Alley, he made us young again…"

"Rest assured, I struggled with this as well." Bang insisted. "However I have also spoken with Zombieman on the matter, he is beyond certain that Genus has truly turned over a new leaf. In fact he nearly died sometime back trying to stop his own clones and ending the house of evolution once and for all."

Bomb paused to the news. "I didn't know that…"

"Indeed, now, he is much like Zombieman because of it, it was the only way to save his life…"

Suddenly a frantic knock came on to the door. Bang got to his feet to answer, and found Metal Bat standing there, panicked. "Bad…"

"I need… to find… Pac." He said between breaths of air.

"Come in, did something happen…"

"Do you know where he is or not!" Bad demanded.

"No… I don't. How could I? Bad, what's going on, what's wrong?"

Bad cautiously stepped over the threshold as he appeared to be shaking. "Zenko… Zenko began… she has… I don't know!" he said between gasps of air.

Bomb had to come in and see what was going on. "Bad, take a deep breath and start from the beginning, what's wrong!"

After some breaths of air, he finally settled himself. "I just noticed it recently… on her back, she has these marks… they look like scales, and they overtook her back, came up the side of her waist and are on her stomach!" he explained. "Pac… Pac must have done something to her, they are ruby red and look like dragons!"

The brothers froze. "Are they dragons? Do they come off her body?" asked Bang.

Bad shook his head. "No, but they ain't there before… did he do something? What has he done to my sister!"

"Bad, we aren't the ones you should be asking…" he sighed aloud. "Let me make a call."

He found his cellphone and called the number. "Yello"

"Garou… I need to speak with you along with Bad and Zenko…"

#

They met at the dojo.

Garou was waiting for them when they came up the stairs. Zenko appeared nervous as did Bad. Bang on the other hand tried to keep everyone calm as he always does. "What's going on?" Garou asked.

Silverfang turned to Zenko and gave a nod. Slowly she lifted her shirt and revealed her stomach to Garou. He paused and stared for a moment. "You better not be getting any ideas…" warned Bad.

"Happily married, don't need a second wife." He snapped back. A small smirk came over Garou as Bang had to hold back Bad who was aiming to strike him down. However he continued to look over the red scales embedded into Zenko who appeared scared of them.

"Is… something going to happen to me?" she whispered fearfully.

"Nah," Garou said without a hint of concern. "But it does explain where Pac's dragons went to from his chest and arms. They migrated down and on to you."

"WHAT!" Bad demanded. "What the hell do you mean by that!"

"Look, same thing happened with Alley and Suiryu, one of hers detached itself and embedded into Suiryu, marking him as her mate. Pac just did the same thing to Zenko… accidentally of course."

The three froze and stared at him. "HE DID WHAT! WHERE THE HELL IS HE! WHERE IS PAC!" Bad demanded.

This, confused Garou. "He didn't go to speak with you did he?" he asked of Zenko. She shook her head, but appeared worried now. "Pac left this morning to find himself, he didn't tell us where he was going or what he was going. But he felt he had to leave home for a while…"

"That bastard!" shouted Bad.

"HEY! That's MY SON you are talking about!"

"Boys, both of you, settle down!" scolded Bang. "Now, this doesn't appear to be anything serious…"

"SHE'S GOT SCALES!"

"They are not invasive. I doubt Pac did this on purpose, knowing him, he would have asked her first before such a thing happened." Bang said gently. He turned to Zenko. "How do you feel?"

"She lowered her shirt but shied away. "I… I just wish he told me where he was going… I'm not mad about this… I just wish… he would talk to me about this." She began to weep as Bad was quick to pull her into his arms.

"It's okay sis, Big bro is here for ya,"

Bang smiled to her. "I am certain he will when he comes back."

"Fuck this!" cursed Bad. "Where… did he go!" he demanded of Garou.

"I told you I don't know! He isn't staying within any of the cities, he said so, he is going to the remote regions to find himself and get away from it all. Your guess is as good as mine!"

Bad sneered as he got out his cell phone. He made a single call to the Neo Heroes. "Yo, I'm taking for a leave of absence…. Why the hell would you care? I'm going away for a while!" he announced. "Well you didn't come and help me save my sister now did ya? No! So, with that, I am going to go for a while, I'm having me a little adventure!" he paused. "My sis? She's staying with friends… yeah, and Ran and Shaw are going to look out for her too! Yeah… okay… bye…"

"Big brother…"

"You are going to stay here with Bang…"

Zenko froze as she stared at the older man beside her. "Damn I totally forgot you're really Bang!" she said and sighed.

The old man smirked a youthful grin. "I don't look so bad now do I?" He laughed.

"He's going to look out for you, me… I'm going to find Pac, kick his ass and drag him back here!"

"Bad… he's got enough to deal with…"

"I don't care! I really don't care…" he paused as he kissed Zenko's forehead. "You be good."

"Wait!" Garou protested. "Go see Alley for supplies and stuff, she can probably help you out." He said reluctantly.

Bad nodded as he stormed off. Zenko sighed aloud as she appeared embarrassed to the whole thing. "I'm sorry…" she said.

"Me too, I told Pac to talk to you before leaving, apparently he didn't heed my advice to say the least." Garou was disappointed in his son, he should have at least done that before leaving for God knows how long, he could always go to Street and ask him for his location, but at the moment it would be in bad taste. Bang however was chuckling.

"It appears it all comes full circle now does it?" he said and patted Garou on the shoulder. "Now you know what I endured with you!"

"Shut up old man…" Garou sighed. "Zenko, if you want to stay here with us…"

"Thanks, but I should be okay."

"What about that Brant guy?"

Zenko froze. "He didn't tell you that, did he?"

"Huh?"

"Brant is dead. Pac killed him…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Order up!"

It was a busy day at the takoyaki shop. Misty was busy serving table as Jason worked on the orders in the back. It wasn't an uncommon sight for the teenage girls to be requesting the bar for their meals, it gave a direct view into the kitchen after all as Jason worked his magic. He became an expert on making the takoyaki, but also perfected other various menu items.

"Ooo I would love to have some of that on a stick…" girls would coo.

"A piece of that and I would come back for more…" said another.

Unaware that Eclipsa was seated near by with her sister and brother. She was glaring at them bitterly for their words towards Jason, sometimes her claws would scratch into the table a little too hard… she would snap out of it when Luna gave her a playful shove. "You like him!" she teased.

She would turn away embarrassed. "Quit it" she whispered.

"But you like him!" Luna said. "He likes you too, if you haven't noticed!"

There were few times were Jason would come out from the back, if they were serving important customers, he would serve the food himself, yet, every time Eclipsa came. He personally saw to it that her food reached the table. He happened to have done that this time around too, emerging from the kitchen with a massive plate, he presented it before her. "Your order, please take your time and enjoy." He would say in a gentle voice.

The girls at the bar would scream for him as if he were Amai Mask himself.

Eclipsa kept staring at him as he walked to the back, he wore an all black tank top and pants as a uniform with a red and white apron and headband, he was sweating quite a bit that day too with all the orders going out. Eclipsa however found herself unable to speak at the sight of him.

"How the tables have turned." Sighed Akira as he took part in the feast. "Mmm, got to admit he makes a damn good takoyaki ball!"

She decided to eat, after all she knows Jason works extra hard to make her order special. Liking takoyaki was acquired throughout the times she had come to the shop when she was little. At first she didn't, but soon developed a taste for them. Perhaps it was the octopus within, but she couldn't be sure.

"Break time young master, go have a seat and rest up!" called his guardian.

"Thank you!" Jason emerged from the kitchen as the teenage girls were screaming for him to sit next to them, however, he was quick to take up a seat at Eclipsa's table. "So, how is it?" he asked.

"Delicious as always" said Luna. "Right Eclipsa?"

She blushed to the thought. Jason smiled warmly at her. "I'm glad you liked it."

"HEY!" protested the teenage girls. "Why are you sitting with freaks like them! Look they are covered in scales!"

Jason smirked. "So what?" he asked. "I've grown up with them, I don't care."

"But they are the children of Garou, monsters! All of them!"

"They at least pay their bill at the end," said Misty as she cleared their plates. "And despite being friends, they still tip out well. So, let's make this clear. You attack our customers like that, we won't serve you and you can say goodbye to the bar seats!"

"You can't tell us what to do! We'll have you fired!" one girl said with a smug look.

Misty bore an evil grin of her own. "Go ahead, tell my father to fire me" she said in a daring tone.

The girls froze. "Your… dad owns this place?"

"Owns, runs, the works. Now, care to threaten me again with that? I'm sure if you try, at least one of our threats will come to pass…"

The girls were quick to abandon their seats, they left just enough to cover the bill before running out of the shop. Misty sighed aloud. "Lousy tippers…" she muttered.

"We will leave more than enough to make up for that," promised Luna. "So, what do you guys want to do this week?"

Jason smiled. "I'm working a lot more, but I do have training at the association with Zombieman on Thursdays, also I am learning guitar thanks to Drax on Mondays!"

"Cool! What about you Misty?" asked Akira.

"Working, I'm taking drum lessons on Tuesdays…"

"Ooo are you two going to form a band?" asked Luna.

"Well, we were going to until Gene went into space, we're all capable singers but a two person band seems rather weird. But in the mean time until we get the opportunity to be in one, we will practice and get better" said Jason.

"That's awesome, maybe we should try something like that?" wondered Akira.

They finished their meal in a hurry. "We better get going, mom wanted some alone time after Pac left home…"

"Wait, your brother left?" asked Misty.

"He hasn't been feeling good for a while, dad thinks he needs to sort things out. So he left today to explore the world… mom didn't want him to go." Luna explained. "Pac has always been weird though, he's not happy being who he is…"

Jason sighed. "I think I can understand the pressure he could be under." He said. "I mean, when your father is one of the strongest martial artists in the world… not to mention monster as well… it's a burden, you are being compared to him constantly. It's not easy." He explained.

"I never thought Pac would think of it like that, but I know he doesn't like the way he looks. Me, I love it!" said Luna. "I shine!"

"We all shine sis," muttered Akira. "Besides, I think there is more to this than what we know with our brother… Thank you very much for the meal." He placed his money down and left more than enough for a tip for Jason and Misty.

As the twins left, their guardian snickered. "They are aware they eat for free here, are they?" he asked.

Misty smiled. "I am sure they are, but still, they like to support the family." She paused as her eyes turned to her brother with a curious look. "So, when are you asking her out?"

Jason froze as his face flushed with red…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Knuckle wasn't sure what to say.

The moment Pac announced he was leaving, he carried nothing more than a backpack and a few supplies, and he showed his father the tracking device and tucked it in with his coiled serpent. Street verified that he could register it and nodded to the connection. "I hope to be back soon, I really don't know where this is going to take me…" he confessed.

Knuckle saw his sister trying to keep calm and composed but it wasn't easy. She's his mother after all, and according to his scanner. Pac is merely 8 years old! He hugged his mother, and gave but a nod to Garou as he took his leave. When the door closed, Melee froze as she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Kids, head out for a little while, please?" Garou asked.

The triplets nodded as they announced they were going to City W to see their friends. Draven took his leave as well but wasn't sure as to where he was going yet. With the kids gone, Melee cried aloud. "Did I do something wrong?!" she demanded. "Oh God, why did I even agree to this!"

Garou held her tightly as she wept. Street and Knuckle were at a loss as to what to say. "Hey… Melee!" called Snek.

She peered up from Garou's shoulder. "Pac is a smart kid, and needs to clear his head. I get it. I understand it too. You don't think I don't understand where he's coming from? If I were in your shoes I would have let him do the same thing. The kid has a million things on his mind, not everything can be resolved with the help of a parent. He has to get through this shit himself!" he stated.

"Ah, that's why you keep him around huh?" Knuckles said with a smirk. "Voice of reason and experience."

Garou was about to speak until his phone went off. Pulling out from Melee's arms he answered. "Yello?" yet paused. He only nodded and agreed to meet them at the dojo before hanging up. "I'll be back in a moment, Bang wants to talk to me with Bad and Zenko." With that, Garou departed for a short while. Melee however still couldn't but appear lost as to what she was doing.

"Snek… How do I know I did the right thing? I mean, Pac is only eight years old! He looks and sounds mature but is he truly? What if he wants to leave the house!"

Snek snorted to the notion. "I don't think the kid wants to move out Melee, he's just lost and need to regain himself." He paused as he turned to the Brawlers who offhandedly mentioned why he hasn't left the house yet. "You don't think I rather live on my own? Granted, having help with the kids is certainly a HUGE pay off for me…" he then paused upon realizing something. "You need a place to live, don't you?"

The subject was change out completely

"Would be nice, I mean, we haven't really had a place of our own yet." Said Street.

"Be right back…"

Knuckle froze to the sudden question. "What's he doing?" he muttered to Street.

Garou returned a short time later. He gave out a sigh and stated. "My son… needs to be taught proper manners when dealing with a lady… he didn't go to Zenko and tell her about his little trip." He sighed. "Also, he marked her as his mate."

Melee froze. "He did what?!"

"Daughter in law for you two," said Street. Melee sighed aloud, it would have happened eventually, yet she appeared flustered that her own son would abandon a woman who he cares for deeply after accidentally marking her as his mate.

The tension broke in the room as Snek returned with a pair of keys in hand, he tossed one set each to the brothers. "Don't trash the place." He warned.

"Wait, what the hell is this?" demanded Street.

Melee froze. "Snek… you aren't…"

"What the hell am I going to use the apartment for?" he demanded. "I can't even fit into the damn thing even if the floor could hold me, and with four kids that are gonna eat like I do? Forget it!" He turned to them once more. "Street, Knuckle, those are the keys to my apartment in City F. It's yours now if you want it."

They froze.

"An apartment? Would we fit?" Knuckle asked.

"Better than me."

"It's spacious, Alley renovated the place when Snek was human for a little while. It is more than enough room for the two of you." Said Garou.

Knuckle was already registering the keys, he could detect the apartment from where he stood. "Whoa… for real?" he asked.

"Just one request. My stuff there, and the stuff from Drax and my once fiancée… just move to a room and I'll deal with it when I can…"

"Fiancée?" asked Street.

"Long story… rather not get into it right now…"

"PAPA! UNHAPPY!" cried Pythan.

He rolled his eyes. "Now he regrets eating something bigger than himself. Anyways, yeah, head there, make it your own for all I care, just don't trash the place and move my stuff." With that Snek retreated back to his room to tend to the kids.

Knuckle kept staring at the keys, as did Street. "Wow… I never thought… wow…" whispered Street.

"Perhaps we ought to go help them Melee? Get your mind off of this for a little while?" Garou suggested.

She nodded in agreement. With that, the four took their leave and went to City F.

#

Melee's heart wasn't quite into it.

Despite the fact that she was thrilled her brothers had a place to stay, she was more concerned with her son. Pac had never acted out like this before, was this a mere rebellious stage he was going through? Or, was there something wrong that she couldn't do anything to help him with. She kept silent on the way to City F. Her brothers were still trying to adapt to their flight control. Apparently they have an anti gravity device built into themselves so flight was possible, however it was difficult to control. Garou thought it was funny, every so often he tried to nudge her so she could see her brothers struggling in mid air. But, she wasn't interested.

When they landed before the apartment complex, Street and Knuckle paused as they stared up at the building. "Floor seven huh?"

"There's a balcony there, when you get better at flying, you can use that to enter." Garou explained.

They were quick to go inside, Garou opted to meet them up there using the entrance he mentioned. Melee followed her brothers in, but not before explaining to the landlord that her brothers would be moving in. "Snek has allow them to live in his residence, is that okay with you as well?" she asked.

It was a little old lady who stood there frozen at the sight of the massive men before her. "Oh… Snek said it was okay?" she asked.

"He gave us his keys and everything." Explained Street. "We will be very quite miss, and will not cause a scene. If you need help, we will assist in anyway possible."

She smiled warmly to the two. "Very well then, up you go!"

The brothers high fived one another as Melee led them up. They took the stairs since the elevator wouldn't hold the three of them to say the least!

They reached the seventh floor and the apartment door. Knuckle smirked as he put the key in and turned the lock. He appeared to have gotten a chill as the latch turned and he could open the door.

The place was as pristine as ever!

"Whoa…. This is Snek's!?" asked Street.

"My daughter does amazing work to say the least… Oh, there's Garou…" she was quick to get to the balcony and unlock the door. From there, Garou altered himself, pulling his wings back into his body so he could walk in without knocking anything over.

"Nice digs…" he said. "So, what can we move for you?"

Before the brothers could utter a word, they paused. "Why are there drones coming?" asked Knuckle.

"Drones? What drones?" said Melee, however she turned and saw a small fleet of them lingering outside of the window!

Mom?

Melee paused as did Garou. "Alley?" she asked aloud.

Esper ability mom, if you please. Before uncle Street and Knuckle get comfortable. Let me take Snek's things. I got storage at the Association for him, I'll keep it save and let my uncles have free reign here

"Alley is going to remove Snek's personal items and store them. Let's step out for a moment and let her work." Melee announced.

"I guess we need to get our own things for here. Bed sheets, blankets, pillows!" Street said offhandedly.

"In that case, let's go shopping!" said Garou, but then paused. "Dear God I am suggesting we go shopping… I HATE shopping!"

"He really does, Luna broke him a while back when she looked like an eight year old… she tried on every pink sweater in a department store, she never found the right color of pink she wanted…" she whispered.

Garou's eye twitched. "So… much… PINK!" Garou said aloud. "How many different colors of pink need to be in this world?! Why can't it just be one?"

"I get it…" muttered Knuckle. "We ain't looking for color, just comfort."

"Let's get you new beds too, new mattresses, box springs…" said Melee.

"You know, that sounds good. It will give Alley time to move things out." Said Street.

"Great… shopping… should have kept my yap shut…" muttered Garou.

"You don't have to stay. I'll help my brothers if you want to…" she felt a kiss on her cheek, next thing she knew Garou ran off, took to the balcony and was gone. "Go home…" she said finally finished her sentence.

Her brothers however smirked. "You know, he's a good guy." Said Street. "I like him. You picked a good one sis."

"I know I did," she said and sighed. "Sometimes thought, I just wonder what he's thinking, especially when it comes to our children…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'Shaw' returned back to the Neo Heroes HQ, he just walked in through the door when he found Child Emperor, Darkshine, Accel and Raiden standing there waiting for him. Child Emperor appeared rather flabbergasted to say the least. "What's going on? Is this about Bad?" he asked.

"Partly… but mainly it's about you… you do realize you accidently pocket dialed us." Said Accel.

A moment of shock came over him as he checked his phone. It was still on. "Oh… I'm sorry about that…"

"Not as sorry as you should be. I should have seen it, clear as day why you defended Garou so much!" announced Raiden. His eyes narrowed down at him. "Your Silverfang! Former Class S Rank 3!"

He took a moment to consider his options, however he wasn't one to lie blatantly. Instead a smile crept over him. "Guess this old man still had a lot to offer… considering the circumstances… Do you still think I belong in a rocking chair Accel?" he questioned.

Accel turned away shamefully, remember he told Bang to retire right in his face. Child Emperor however had a more pressing matter he wanted addressed. "How did this happen? Did Alley…"

"Partly, yes." he said. "But I will not speak any farther of it." Instead he turned his sights to Darkshine. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

He only smiled. "You kicked my ass when you weren't young, no doubt about it now, you could hand it to me on a silver platter. I ain't mad if that's what you mean. I am disappointed that you lied to those who worked next to you. Especially after what we went through with the Monsters Association."

Bang nodded. "I can understand that," he said. "But tell me, if you knew it was me… would you have accepted me as a Neo Hero?" he asked.

"Looking like that… I would, but with caution… I mean, you haven't told us how you became young again, by the sounds of it you never will." Said Accel. "Also, I am starting to see why you became a Neo Hero. You knew we were going to go after Garou, you came to make certain it never happened!"

Bang smirked. "Indeed, I did." He said and chuckled. "You don't know him like I do… you don't understand him as I do either. Despite our past, we have a level of respect for each other… despite what he has become… he is a hero, and has done much for this world. People only see him as a monster, unaware he is still human."

"He tried to destroy the world!"

"No, he didn't." said Child Emperor. "He wanted to change the concept as to what a hero was. His original plan was to unite the world in hatred of him, so people would work together to defeat him. A heroic self sacrifice in a sense."

Accel glared at Bang who nodded his head. "The boy was troubled to say the least."

"No shit, and now, he's come a monster again, something bigger and more powerful than before and you are going to do nothing?" demanded Raiden.

"We tried to help him before, however the extend of the damage was already done to him. A horn fragment from Lord Orochi, the so-called King of the Monsters was embedded into his chest, his body dissolved it, yet in doing so, it caused it to spread. Infecting his whole body and causing it to change against his will." Child Emperor explained. "Needless to say the result of that, as well his metabolic rate altered so much that he couldn't eat the same. The calories he burned turning, as well as the mutation, he had to sustain himself off of monster meat. Which only triggered even more changes within in."

"He should have been killed before that happened!" protested Accel.

"Which is why I housed him!" protested Bang. "One doesn't look at the potential before them, is blind to it's gift. As I said, even though he was turning again, he never turned that power on to the cities or innocent people!" Bang had to settle himself after. "When you decided to go after him for the sake of a title, and then consider hunting his children… you are certainly right I joined you to prevent that. Now then, gentlemen, the question remains… what are you going to do now?"

There was an odd look exchanged among the Neo Heroes. Accel sighed aloud. "We cannot afford to lose anymore heroes right now, with Bad suddenly taking a leave of absence…"

"Wait… wait… one thing… Ran… is that…"

"His older brother… Bomb… it is…" everyone turned to the right and found him leaning against the wall, he forced a laugh. "It was nice while it lasted, wasn't it 'Shaw'" Bomb laughed as he sarcastically said the fake name.

"Indeed it was, I had a lot of fun, not going to lie…"

"BOMB! BOMB IS WHAT… 90?!"

"More or less…" he said with a smirk. "Well, this was delightful. I felt so young keeping you youngsters in your place… but it appears the fun is over." He smirked and patted his brother on the shoulder. "I think it's about time I return to my dojo, don't you agree?"

Bang smiled and nodded. "Indeed, thank you elder brother, for everything."

Bomb turned to the Neo Heroes and smiled. "You all have great potential. Just look beyond your views and see the broader picture…"

"Wait… you're leaving?! You can't please!" begged Accel. However, Bomb's mind was already made up as he walked out.

Bang smirked as he turned to the Neo Heroes. "Now then, out of the goodness of my heart… I will stick around, not for your sake, but for that of Bad…" he stepped to the side and revealed Zenko lingering behind him.

Child Emperor froze. "Zenko… what's on your arm?"

She was quick to hide it. "It's nothing." She said.

Child Emperor didn't press her any farther on the matter. "Well, with Bad gone. I think it is best if Miss Zenko has someone to keep an eye out for her…"

"Hey, she is Bad's sister! Bad chose to leave her behind!" protested Raiden.

"Bang, it's okay. I'll be fine." She insisted.

"But I will escort you home." That he insisted upon.

"Silverfang!" Accel shouted just as he turned to leave with Zenko. He paused and turned to face the leader of the Neo Heroes. "We got a lot to talk about when you get back…"

He nodded in agreement. He figured as much as he left to walk Zenko home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was a quite dinner for the most part.

Drax sat in odd silence as Amai was savoring his meal. "This is wonderful, isn't it?" he asked. "Sorry again about today with those producers. They can be rather… pushy to say the least."

"Yeah… why do they want me to make a movie with you? I mean there has to be more qualified actors than me? Right?"

Amai was about to take a mouthful of his meal when he paused. Slowly his fork descended back on to the plate as he sighed aloud. "How do I explain this…" he said and paused for a moment.

Drax however already figured out his mindset. "Despite the fact that it's suppose to be a hero movie… an actor who has never been a hero cannot play one to your standards…"

Amai smirked. "You are a bright one, you do know that!" he gave a chuckle. "My goodness, you have me figured out rather well don't you?"

Drax shook his head. "Despite the time I have been around you, I still don't know a hell of a lot about you. But I do sort of get your mindset and perception of things…"

Amai nodded. He went back to his meal as Drax continued on with his. Yet once more, before Amai could take another bite, he paused. "Would you want to try your hand at acting?" he asked.

This made Drax freeze. Was he serious?

"Me? An actor? I dunno man, I got a hard enough time with monsters!" he laughed.

Amai nodded. "If you wish to try, I would do the movie with you. I won't force you of course, however if you wish to attempt acting, I will support you."

It was something to consider, Drax couldn't see himself being a hero for a long time. Not to mention, it's not a safe business to be in! There was something to consider. "I feel bad I didn't get dad anything for his birthday…"

"Oh right, his was September 1st wasn't it?"

He was rather surprised. "You remembered my Dad's birthday?"

"How on earth could I forget, when I became the blue serpent, it was on the first day of his birthday. Needless to say it is now engrained into me…"

"Speaking of which, you two haven't switched yet, have you?"

"Too much going on between the two of us. I doubt he would want to switch now anyways… considering…" suddenly a disgusted look came over him. He gave a shutter to the thought of it.

Drax however wasn't going to stand for it. "You know… just because you don't agree with it. Doesn't mean you have to say it aloud ever chance you get."

A stunned look came over Amai. He was about to speak but stopped himself, he sat back and then realized what he was doing. A small smirk followed. "Perhaps you are right about that. I should understand and respect the fact that these are your siblings too."

"I asked Dad to keep them… if he was against it, I would have argued for him to reconsider. Besides, my sisters are the spitting image of mom. They are starting to talk like her too, slowly, but surely. My brothers are like me…" a small smirk came over his face. "We all look like dad,"

Amai was silent. He didn't press it any farther however he vowed then and there that he will try and keep a more open mind to the concept of his younger siblings. They finished their meal and headed back to Amai's apartment for the night. When they got inside, Drax made himself at home. Yet on the coffee table, he saw the movie script, the same one that was pressed into his face earlier by a producer. Amai went off to the shower as Drax read it over.

The concept was interesting.

It was about a seasoned veteran in the hero business who is tasked with training his new partner… who happens to be the son of his old partner that died in a blotched monster take down. "Story of my life, except dad ain't dead." He muttered.

It goes on as at first, Amai's character would be cold and callous to him, trying to sway the young upstart from even joining the 'Hero Alliance' in attempts to save what remains of his father in the world. However, the kid refuses to back down. He wanted to be a hero like his father. Despite how it went down, his father died a hero, it was all one could ever ask for in their line of work. The two begin to bond and develop a friendship. The kid learns a lot from the veteran as the veteran learns to lighten up and see the world is not always black and white.

It has a good concept, yet hits rather close to home.

"What did you think?" Amai asked.

Drax jumped a little, he must have seen him reading it.

He settled down and sighed. "No offence, hits a little close to home. Not to mention, I think this is too watered down of a story. Too typical to say the least."

Amai leaned against the door. "Oh? What would you change?"

"For one, does it have to be that the young hero's father died in action? Why not make it so that the hero is just a cocky kid who thinks he's king shit since his dad was a big shot hero… and it takes the veteran to knock him down a few pegs to truly understand what it means to be a hero? Granted, the role I figured they want to be play will come across more like an asshole prick until he gets his ass handed to him. But it would make a more interesting concept, wouldn't it?"

Amai paused as he thought it over. "Perhaps it would…"

"Anyways, I think I am going to turn in for the night. Tomorrow, can we train?"

"Of course!" Drax gave a nod as he went off to bed. Amai however kept peering down at the script. "Huh… a movie with Drax… that would be rather interesting…" As Amai mauled over the idea, his phone rang. "Amai Mask…" he paused, the movie he is currently working on suddenly hit a snag…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Why the hell are you here?"

Garou just arrived back home only to find Saitama and Genos at his door. "Well if I do remember, a certain someone promised me a meal once a week… we hardly come by once a week and yet you are upset we showed up for the first time in a few months?" questioned Saitama.

Garou sighed, he did make such a promise, but why is he ensuring he keeps it? After all, the two get paid well enough from the Association, not to mention all the free food they could get from Alley's cafeteria. Still, a promise is a promise. "Well come on in… wait, it's only two in the afternoon!"

"Master insisted we come by to ensure there were proper elements for Hot Pot. Last time, the cabbage was missing and it was quite disappointing." Genos explained.

There was no other option but to let them him. Saitama was the first one over the threshold, yet froze as Snek held a very large and chunky serpent child over his shoulder. "Uh… did Snek's moltings come to life or something?"

"You've seen him with his kids at the association, Saitama…" growled Garou.

Saitama paused. "Oh? Those were kids?"

"Please get him out of here!" Snek pleaded. "I don't know if Pythan is going to be sick or going to try and keep the first meal he's caught down!"

Garou wasn't going to be able to avoid shopping after all, with a sigh he invited them out to get the hot pot items they wanted, of course, he would be buying them…

#

Max continued to wonder the city, wondering if he could do something special for Garou's kids. After the shit they have gone through, not to mention the idea of never having a birthday party started to bother him. "What to do, what to do…" he muttered to himself.

"HEY MAX!"

He paused and peered up to see Muman Rider with the Tank Tops. "Max, you look down" said Tank Top Tiger.

He smirked. "Just thinking, you know Garou's kids never had a birthday?" he asked the legion.

They paused to the thought of it. "So what?" asked Black Hole. "No one knew when their birthdays were, not like it mattered anyway… OW" he paused as he got a sharp elbow from Tank Top Girl.

Max smiled. "Well, I wanted to throw them a party, something special to celebrate the kids. I mean, they have done a lot for us haven't they?" he asked.

There were looks among the Tank Tops, Muman was all for it. "What do you need?!" he asked with great excitement.

"Well… a place to host it to say the least… something the kids like, food for one… but without them knowing what we are planning…" Max said off hand.

"Well… this is gonna sound stupid on my part, have it at the Association!" said Tank Top Tiger. "Use one of the many rooms Alley made, set up there but have the heroes book it throughout the whole day. Problem is the cameras…"

"Yeah, but the association would be big enough to host it wouldn't it?" Max asked. "Not to mention we got to make sure we can fit everyone, especially Snek. He takes up quite a bit of room, and his kids!"

"I've been meaning to ask about that…" Tank Top Hatter said offhandedly.

"You know the rule! Alley said not to question it, he went through hell with the clone that nearly starved her parents to death," Muman scolded. He sighed aloud. "If we can help Max, let us know"

"Thanks, I will if I think of something." With that, the Tank Tops and Muman rolled out. Max sighed aloud, this is going to be a lot harder than he thought. But he will think of something eventually!

#

Garou stood there in line.

People were stopping and whispering about him standing there waiting to purchase groceries. He sneered at the thought as he remembered why he lets Melee or the kids do this. He tends to draw too much attention. When it was finally his turn, he dropped everything on to the conveyer belt. A heap of vegetables and meats to say the least, all in which Saitama insisted upon for dinner tonight.

From the corner of his eye, he caught kids watching him with the vegetables. They whispered among themselves if perhaps this is the reason why he was so strong to begin with. A small smirk came over him. "Sir?"

He snapped out of his daze as the woman presented him the bill. "I need 43,000 yen please."

"Oh right…" Garou opened up his side and reached in his wallet. The cashier appeared sick as he did that, even more disturbing when he presented her with the money and tucked it back into place. "What? It wasn't IN my body, this is merely an outer layer you know" he muttered.

The food paid for, and bagged up. Saitama and Genos at least helped carry it out of the store. "All right! This is going to be the prefect hot pot! Your son Pac makes the best soup base you know!"

"Yeah, well he ain't here." Garou said.

Saitama froze. "What do you mean he's not here?"

He sighed. "Pac's gone through some shit and went off to clear his head for a while. I don't know where he is going or when he is coming home again, but he ain't here for dinner tonight."

There was a slight look of disappointment on Saitama, he sighed aloud. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped them. I at least know a good base for hot pot. Let's get started…"

As they walked ahead, Garou was wondering what the hell was going on with Saitama. He invites himself over for dinner and now, he's going to help make it?!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day, Drax and Amai were at the movie studio. Drax didn't quite enjoy going here. Every so often people would spot him and attempt to use him to get to Amai Mask, either for a quick pitch of a movie, autograph or a desperate fan girl who just wants to smell him. Either way, he was tagging along since he had to, Amai was however trying to convince Drax to do the movie with him, thinking it would be one for the ages.

"I got to think about it, you need to remember too I am also a Neo Hero. I got a schedule there too."

Amai paused and then reluctantly nodded in agreement. "So true… I forgot about that…"

Forgot or didn't really care what the Neo Heroes are about, it made no difference to Drax as he continued on into the studio. There happened to be the same man as before trying to pitch him the beauty and the beast movie with him as a serpent. "Amai! Amai!"

"I TOLD YOU ONCE, AND I WILL TELL YOU AGAIN. NEVER!" Amai shouted. "I WILL NOT GLORIFY A MONSTEROUS STATE THAT I GO THROUGH, LET ALONE BECOME AN IDEA FOR YOUNG GIRLS TO BE SEARCHING FOR IN A YOUNG MAN!"

The man froze, his face turned pale white as he slowly turned around and walked away. Drax smirked to the notion, but he understood now why Amai was so upset. "That's the story huh? You don't want your monster image to become a sex symbol, or something that could be viewed as attractive."

Amai was silent on the matter, Drax didn't push the notion any farther. When they reached the others, there was a gathering of people. They were waiting for his arrival and yet, people paused and stared at Drax oddly enough. Whispers soon began.

"Is that him? The new co star?"

"I think so, Amai did mention about bringing someone new to the studio…"

This got his suspicions up. Did Amai just trick him? He stood front and center. "Ladies and gentlemen, it has come to my attention that a costar has suddenly quit on us unexpectedly. So, I have come to ask this of you, despite his time restriction, would we consider young Drax here for the part?"

"Part? What part? What the hell is going on?" Drax demanded.

Amai explained. "We are in the middle of a movie in a sense, we are at the part where my costar is just introduced to the masses, however, he unexpectedly quit on me just a short time ago. We are doing a fighting movie… and I wish to have you on board for it. You have little lines but it's the action scenes where we need someone who knows what they are doing" he explained.

"Whoa, time out here. You spring this one me NOW?" Drax demanded. "It's Sunday damn it, I go back on patrols tomorrow with the Neo Heroes! I also got to check my schedule on that too…" Drax muttered.

"Please do, but consider what I have to say!" He sneered at him, it was his plan this whole time! Drax just got a distance away when he called up Accel.

"Hello Drax…"

"Man, who pissed in your cheerios! You sound dreadful!" Drax snickered.

"Not really in the mood for this, what's up?"

"What am I working next week?" he asked. "Is Metal Bat…"

"He's gone on a leave of absence… Drax… I got to ask… did you know Shaw was Bang? Former S Class hero Silverfang?"

Drax froze to the news. "He is?!"

"Yes, he is…"

'Oh thank God he bought my surprised reaction' Drax thought to himself.

"Now, the situation. His brother… Ran… who is Bomb, has left the Neo Heroes. Bad is on a leave of absence, and considering the amount of work Raiden and I will have to put in from this moment on, I do not have anyone to partner you with at this time…"

"Wait, you said Bang…"

"I don't trust him… especially around promising heroes like yourself. If anything, we have more than enough numbers to keep the monsters at bay, besides, the Association run by Garou's daughter appears to be more capable than we realized. They have beaten us to the punch on many monster attacks before we even call out the threat to our own members. With that, I suggest perhaps you as well take some time off."

He froze to the news. "You don't want me on patrols at all…"

"We have already been threatened by Amai Mask once before. He is the one hero I would not want to go against to say the least. Too much publicity around it, and since he is your guardian, I rather ensure the peace between him and us is sustained. Take some time off, I will call you if we need you."

The phone went dead shortly after, Drax felt as if he got fired, but he knew that wasn't the case. He sighed and wondered back towards Amai who was explaining the details of the movie. When he saw Drax, he looked rather concerned. "Why the long face?"

"It's nothing… so… this movie… What do I need to do?" he asked.

Amai's smile lit up, the woman swooned as he rushed to Drax and embraced him wholeheartedly. "I knew he wouldn't let me down. Okay, everyone, I need some time to train up my new costar here! We will go over the script tomorrow and from there, we make movie magic!"

#

"YOU'RE IN A WHAT?!"

"Movie dad… I'm going to be in a movie with Amai…"

Snek froze to the news as he just got the other four kids comfortable. He suddenly got a call from Drax and wondered if something went wrong or if Amai needed him to be picked up from somewhere. Instead, he told him about the action movie Sweet Mask wants him in. Snek couldn't help but wonder how the hell this came about to say the least. But then again, being in a movie would be safer than fighting monsters.

"So, what's it about?"

"Wait, you aren't shocked?" Drax asked. "Man, I thought you would lose your beans over this!"

"Not as much as the Neo Heroes if they knew…"

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell them that part. They are having me take time off. Stuff gone on and they have an arrangement with Amai, at the moment they don't have enough heroes to be my backup to say the least for patrols. So, until Metal Bat returns or something is arranged, I got time off… Dad… I think I am going to be working on this with Amai for a while… Is that okay?"

He sighed to it, as much as Snek didn't want this to happen, there was no other option. As well, he hasn't been given Drax the attention he needs as of late, not since the four came about. They have eaten up most of his time and efforts to say the least. "You do what you want to do, I don't mind the least bit. I know I haven't really been there for you for the past while either…"

"Don't say that dad, I know you got your hands full to say the least!"

"Still, it isn't right on my part. Do what you think is going to be what's best for you Drax. I am sure Amai would be thrilled to have the extra time with you."

"Hey dad… I missed your birthday… do you think when you switch with Amai. We do something special? I want to treat you to dinner."

He smiled. "Well I got to treat you first. We're nearing yours too!"

Drax laughed. "We'll get there when we get there, besides, it's the middle of October!"

'That's right, it is…' Snek thought. "Well, have fun, and don't forget to visit your old man and little sibs every so often okay… Mr. movie star!"

"Later dad" Drax said with a laugh.

Snek hung up the phone, yet as he turned, half of the house was staring at him. "What?!" he demanded.

"Drax… is going to be in a movie!?" demanded Draven. "What the hell is Amai thinking!"

"I dunno!" Snek snapped back. "Drax seems interested in it."

"Well the last guy quit since Amai rode him too hard. Apparently, he couldn't keep up or something. It was all over the movie boards and what not. The guy is good too, one of the top battle actors there was… next to Amai, but apparently he's jack shit compared to Mr. former class A Rank 1"

Snek began to worry. "Does this mean… he's gonna dive Drax crazy?"

Draven shrugged. "Maybe?" he said without a hint of worry in his voice. "Who can say for sure, what Drax has going for him is the fact Amai likes him… that's half the battle there."

"Guess we will have to wait for the movie to come out."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

At the Association…

They have been sparring for an hour. Hunter was working up a good sweat as he stood down an old opponent, but the smile on his face couldn't be contained. "You've been practicing!" he said with a grin.

His opponent was drenched in sweat, yet he gave a small smile back. "Discipline is my middle name you know."

"Okay Iaian, let's finish this!" Hunter had been battling him with one arm tied behind his back. It's a lot more difficult than one realizes, but he soon adjusted to it. Iaian came at him hard and fast, using the moves Hunter had shown him in the past, yet modifying them for his own benefit and to suit his own needs. Iaian went in for a strike, however, Hunter side swiped him in the left side, shifting his left leg, he knocked Iaian off balance and he hit the floor! He was about to get up again until Hunter was quick to pin him down and hold him there. The bout was over. Yet both of them were smiling.

"You have surprised me, Hunter,"

"Not as much as you surprising me. Well done!" He got off and was quick to help Iaian to his feet. When he was standing once more, Hunter undid his bound and released his arm. "Ah that feels good! Shit man, you ought to talk to my sister, she maybe able to get you your arm back!"

He laughed off the comment. "I'm sure she could." He said sarcastically. "Not even the top doctors at the heroes association could do anything for me…"

"Is that so?"

Iaian jumped as Alley stood in the doorway. "Damn it, your family that good at sneaking in unnoticed?"

"Son and daughter of Garou… Not to mention our mom… you want to get scared shitless come to my house and assume my mom is always home. Most of the time we think she's out when she is sitting somewhere in the house, dead silent and you won't know it until you see her come out of nowhere!" Hunter explained.

Iaian snickered.

"No, he is serious, she gets Dad ever so often too."

He quickly stopped laughing as Alley approached him. "I am serious though about replacing your arm. If you are interested."

Iaian froze to the comment, he was about to speak until he heard the voice of his master. "IAIAN!"

"Please excuse me," he was about to leave in a hurry when Atomic found him in the spar room. There came a look of disappointment as he entered.

"Iaian… I thought we spoke of this"

He was about to utter an apology when Alley spoke up. "Atomic… I thought WE spoke of this as well…" she said in a warning tone.

He smirked. "Look little missy, he is MY disciple, not yours. Besides, there's nothing he can learn from you that I haven't already taught him!"

"Really? Care to put a bet on that?" Hunter asked in an inquisitive tone.

Iaian froze. "Hunter… what are you…"

"Prove me wrong. Face Iaian in a one on one fight, but… you can't use any weapons but your hands and feet." Hunter announced.

Atomic appeared interested. "Go on…"

He smirked and stepped forward. "You win, I won't train ANY of your disciples again. I will steer clear and avoid them." But then a sinister look came over Hunter. "If I win… you train under me for unarmed combat!"

Alley even froze to the bet. Atomic mauled it over. "Interesting, interesting, the bet isn't steep enough though. I mean sure, you can avoid my disciples, but it won't stop them from learning from you. No, go one farther, you lose, you stop training all together!"

"You asshole!" Alley snapped. "What kind of bet…"

"I accept." Hunter announced.

He caught the glare from his sister as she appeared mortified to the arrangements. "Sis… You mediate the fight between Atomic and Iaian here. I won't interfere. Iaian… you want to keep learning, kick his ass!"

There came a nervous nod from Iaian. Atomic merely smirked as he took all his swords off his person. "I'll make this quick Iaian, no problem and I don't hold it against you either."

"Th… thank you master." He said his voice nearly tumbled at first, but them became powerful and strong.

'_Don't let me down Iaian…_' Hunter thought.

He stepped to the back of the room, there Atomic stood a playful stance as Iaian took a more sturdy position. Alley came between the two and announced. "We are going to go by who get their opponent to the ground first. If one is knocked out and unable to continue we will call it then as well. For now, let this be a clean bout… BEGIN!"

"Okay Iaian, let me show you how much you wasted…."

BOOM

It was over in a second. Iaian moved too fast to be seen and then he grabbed his master and was quick to flip him on to his back! Hunter smiled proudly as Iaian paused. "Sorry Master…"

"AGAIN!" Atomic ordered. "I wasn't ready!"

"Bullshit. You are a swordsman, your reaction time is second to none and yet you didn't see it coming. Your training starts tomorrow… Kamikaze." Hunter said with a grin on his face. "Iaian, excellent job. I'll see you tomorrow as well."

Hunter left the room as Alley was quick to follow. She could hardly contain her laughter Atomic went white in the face. He actually lost in mere seconds! "Dad said he was useless without a sword, time to change that." Hunter explained.

"Are you sure you want to?" she asked with a chuckle. "It will be sure he knows his place around here!"

"Yeah, but we are here to help heroes improve right?"

She sighed aloud. "Yeah… hey… is that Zombieman with Draven?"

They paused as they came to a sparring room, it was indeed Zombieman and Draven! They were dueling with swords of all things, and going rather fast and hard with them. Zombieman however got a good cut in, Alley froze as Draven's left arm was lopped right off! "Oh God!" she whispered.

Hunter felt sick, he knows they can regenerate a little, but a full limb!? Draven however wasn't stunned or panicked. His arm stub suddenly moved and contorted before he regenerated! "Huh, you did get that." Zombieman announced rather impressively.

"Thanks for testing it out with me… Now, what to do with this?" Draven asked as he reached down for his severed arm. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, protein!" Hunter was nearly sick, same with Zombieman as Draven ate his own severed arm. He paused and smacked the flavor about in his mouth. "Huh… I got an odd tangy taste to me… I thought it would be a little more mellow."

BLECH!

Hunter jumped as Alley was physically ill!

"Oh come on, we've seen him eat worst things than his own arm!" protested Hunter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The day before...

It took a good portion of the day, but Melee managed to find and get everything her brothers needed for their new place. It was strange though, since after all, they are much like Garou they rather do ANYTHING else than go shopping if it can be helped. Yet this time around, they were good. In fact, they knew exactly what they wanted the moment they entered the store and where it was. "GPS mapping." Street explained as Melee stood there rather amazed to her own brothers finding everything that was needed. They got new bedding, pillows, blankets and such for their rooms. Alley was going to be making their beds considering that they are far too heavy for normal ones. They even attempted at purchasing some new clothing. Yet they learned a new trick. They could look at a shirt for example, one touch and the one they wear changes automatically to what they were touching! "Sweet, no need for new clothing!"

She rolled her eyes as they gathered their things, Melee paid for them of course since they have yet to really earn their own money. Then again, they were Neo Heroes, they should have SOME savings, but she wouldn't pry into that now.

They stepped outside the store where Knuckle smirked. Two drones came out of the sky! "How…" Melee said.

"Oh, we called for them." Knuckle explained. "I hacked the system and took control of two of them, so we don't have to carry our shit everywhere. Handy huh?"

"You HACKED Alley's drones?!"

"Well… borrowed"

"Oh God…"

"Hey what's the big deal?"

"Knuckle, Alley has those things encrypted, they shouldn't be hacked at all!"

He paused to her words. "Oh… that gibberish stuff that I was reading when I was doing it… it's alien… yeah, I can read it though."

She was stunned as she turned to Street who nodded. "Same." He said with a grin.

Melee merely rolled her eyes to it all. "Well, how about something to eat? What to head back to my place?"

"Sure, what's for dinner?"

"I don't know yet. I'll figure something out when we get home." With that, she took off from the ground, her brothers in close pursuit as she found they discovered jet like propulsion systems in their backs! "Since when!" she demanded.

"Dunno," said Knuckle.

She decided not to press them for the time being, instead, they would go back to the Dragon's keep and she would find something to make for dinner. Yet as Melee walked in, the house already smelt wonderful. There was a distinct scent of broth in the air. "Hot Pot?" she inquired.

She found Garou sitting at the kitchen table cutting up veggies and meat much to his dismay. "You made dinner?" she asked.

His head nudged towards the stove, there, she found Saitama at the helm… and Genos taking notes. "Master, the broth appears to be perfect and to your standards, this will be adequate sustenance for you!"

"A balanced hot pot is important. Especially when you have the proper materials for it."

"Okay... what the hell is going on?" Melee demanded.

Saitama broke free from the stove. "Oh, hey Melee. We came for dinner…"

"You're making dinner…"

"Yeah well I had to, no offense but Pac made the best broth for hot pot. Since he's not here, I took matters into my own hands. Still, his was better"

She turned to Garou, confused as hell to what was going on. He rolled his eyes to it all as he finished the vegetables and meats. "Done!" he announced.

Saitama peered at the table and nodded his approval. "Good, the stock is ready."

"So… hot pot?" Knuckle asked with a grin.

"Apparently so."

#

As the kids came home, and the family gathered around the table once more, Melee froze to the empty chair where Pac would have sat down. She felt her heart break each and every time she turned to it. "Excuse me…" She couldn't bare it.

Standing up from the table she went outside through the back. It was there she wept for her son. "Why did you go…" she whispered to herself.

"Melee?"

She turned to see Snek as he slithered towards her. "Not now Snek, please"

He merely nodded as he coiled himself up and sat next to her. He said nothing despite wanting to. "Am I a bad mother?" she asked.

"What?" he questioned.

"I am not doing a damn thing for my children… they have raised themselves since they grow up so fast. I feel as if I have done nothing for them! Snek…"

He smirked at first, but then, he began to laugh. "You… a bad mother? Hey there are some parenting choices I would have questioned, but you are not a bad mother." He said. "No doubt I am going to second guess myself in thinking if I am a bad father. I am new at this so like hell I would know. Melee, your kids are something special and not normal to say the least. The fact is this, your raised smart, strong, respectful and resourceful children. I know you questioned yourself about this before, remember. I feel vibrations!

She nodded. "But could I have done more?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "That, I can't answer for you." He sighed aloud. "You have been taking care of everyone who comes through that door, even Amai Mask. Do you remember what happened the day you brought Max and I here after we turned?"

"Yeah, Garou said no right off the bat…"

"Did you agree with him? No, you fought for us to live here, and believe me when I say this, I am eternally grateful that you did!" Snek went on to explain how the hospital was driving him insane. The same thing day in and out, no one but Max would speak with him unless the doctors came to him to discuss a progress report which was nothing. "No one would even look at me the same way, no one saw me as Snek anymore… You knew how it felt, didn't you?"

"Needless to say." She said and looked to her arms. Melee just noticed how her scales have changed, ever since being cured of the toxins, the scales were able to grow thicker at a moment's notice, she can increase her defenses but at the same time if she wanted to appear less threatening, they revert to their softer and more elegant look. "It's just… With everything that has happened Snek, I felt it could have been handled a lot better…"

"Really?"

Both of them turned to see Street leaning against the doorway, chewing what was left of his dinner. He swallowed it down before he stared at Melee oddly. "Let me throw something at you here Sis. Did you know Knuckle and I can see and detect the history of a person? Kinda like a web browser in a sense, how, hell if I know, but it appears Boros had some sort of gadget that can read and see a timeline of something or someone of interest. So let me lay it down for you…" He used one example for her. "You skin there, we know Garou covered you in the scales to wrench out the poison from a monster, then it sealed itself over your wounds. Did you know the odds of that working were extremely slim? You had a better chance of being hit by lightning than to be cured."

"What…" she whispered.

"The factor you had going for you was that Garou was extremely close to you emotionally, and you to him. Had you been a nobody on the streets and this happened, if he had used that method… you would have died, 100%"

Even Snek froze to the news, Street then turned to him. "Snek, the probably of you turning into a monster that day was 100% without the family even being there. I think you and the others are well aware of that to say the least. HOWEVER, consider this. If you had not eaten the food that day… your chances were still 100%"

"Huh?" he muttered. "What do you mean?"

"The clone that tainted the food, had also tainted had other means of turning you and the others. Given the proximity of it all, your table, how soon you entered and exited the contest, there were still a high chance you would have turned either way. The clone also had a backup plan, and it was an airborne canister of monster cell, he would have unleashed it had the food failed to do its task. So, needless to say, the situation you are in still would have had a good chance of happening."

"Shit…"

"Ditto," said Melee. But she shook her head of it all. "Street, why are you telling us this? What does it matter!" she demanded. "My oldest son… couldn't even speak to me about what happened to him, what he was feeling and why he had to leave… How could he not tell his own mother!" she demanded.

Street paused. "Because, you wouldn't have known what to say," his eyes closed as he appeared to be going over it in his head. "Yeah, 97% you would not know what to say, how to say it. There would have been no words that would have made Pac stay or reveal how he felt to you. Which is why he confides in Garou. The two are more similar then they appear to be. Garou has also been there too. Even when it comes to someone he loves. Remember… you weren't always this way either."

Melee felt as if the world stopped. She never considered it before. But still, her son is gone and there was nothing that could have stopped him from leaving? "Street, what was the probability of Pac staying?" she asked.

He paused. "5.8% yet, if he had done so… I don't think it would have ended well. Pac has a lot of baggage to deal with sis, you know it, there's pressure on him as well as a stigma for what he has become. He needs to find balance himself, just as Garou did. That's something neither one of you can do for him."

Melee cleared a tear away from her cheek she took a deep breath and sighed as Street pulled her into his arms. "Sis, don't beat yourself up over this!" he said. "You are a good person, a great mother and guardian by the sounds of it, I heard Snek talk about you. Not to mention the glue of this family. Snek is right too, you have welcomed everyone who has come through your door just as dad would have. He would be SO proud of you for that. Not to mention how the hell do you have patients for Amai Mask and the fact he comes here from time to time!?"

She giggled at the last bit. Snek too. "I wonder that as well, but at times there's no choice in the matter." He laughed.

"Either way, sis, take care of yourself and you take care of those around you. Your son is far stronger than he give himself credit for, not to mention he's a smart kid. Let him find his way back here… or I heard Metal Bat will drag his ass back home."

"Speaking of Metal Bat. Knuckle and I are going to head off sis, we want to make sure Zenko is okay and taken care of. Thanks for dinner and for today. Alley said she would have the beds ready by the time we get back to the apartment tonight."

Melee nodded, she let Street go and smiled. "Thank you for helping me." She said.

He playfully patted her head. "Any time little sis. Snek, thanks for looking out for her."

He shrugged. "It's what I do around here," and he smirked.

Melee felt a little better as she let go of the notion she was a bad mother, her son is resourceful, he is smart and strong. Pac will be home soon, she knew it deep in her heart.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Zenko was trying to make sense of it all.

Every so often she would stare with her back to the mirror as she marveled at the red scales that spread across her back. In the comfort of her own home she would marvel at them, yet also recall what was said the moment she was worried that the scales had a devious alternative purpose.

When she first noticed them, she immediately showed Alley, but Alley insisted they were not turning her into a monster. Even after proper blood work done by Dr. Genus, he too confirmed the same thing. "You have been marked as his mate." Genus explained. "How ironic he follows the footsteps of his father unintentionally. But this is quite different than the method his father used."

"What do you mean?" she asked in a nervous tone.

"When Garou did this to Melee, the scales he used had a reaction to the venom that was poisoning her body. It broke down some of the scale cells and seeped into her bloodstream turning her into a monster. It was unintentional for the side effect to do such a thing. However, with you. You were not harms nor poisoned, the scales are markings, nothing more. But it does explain the alteration in Pac himself."

"He changed, Zenko, quite drastically. His upper body serpents are gone from the chest up, yet from the waist down they remained. I wondered what happened to them, but it appears you have given the answer. They detached themselves from Pac and migrated down to you. I did this to Suiryu a while ago, only one however came off of me, this is rather fascinating to see them spread out like this, it's almost like a portrait" said Alley.

Since then, Zenko tended to agree with Alley. Down her spine and about an inch on both sides were red scales, then, it appears the serpents have spread from that point. Two were over her shoulder right at the chest bone, two went down her arms, another two went across her waist, two circle around her breasts and two went down her legs. It was strange to see, yet at the same time, she felt protected. Pac was still protecting her.

She would keep them covered to avoid people staring, yet, she liked how they appeared on her. She covered up for the time being after spending time in the bathroom, once more looking over herself. Rover would approach cautiously as he smelt the scales, his tail wagged with great excitement. "You smell Pac don't you… I hope he comes home soon…" she said.

She decided to go out and gather some things for dinner. In her travels though, she found herself getting unwanted attention from people. There were a group of guys who would cat call her all the time, it got worst when they didn't see Bad around. They just so happened to be leaning against a building as she walked by on her way to the store.

"Oh mama! Look at the legs on this one!"

"Ooo the breasts ain't bad either…"

Zenko glared at them. "Go to KFC if you are eyeing that sort of shit!" she snapped.

They snickered to her comment. "But we got a value meal right here! The price is right, free for the taking!"

"You want to keep your teeth?" she demanded. "Back off!"

"Ooo or what? Big brother is going to come save you? Big brother is going to come beat us up?" the men teased. One reached over and grabbed her arm. "Come on baby, don't be like that!

"LET GO!" she warned once. He tried to pull her in close, Zenko was ready to land a strike, when something else did!

"GAH!" the man screamed and quickly released her. She froze as there appeared to be blood everywhere. "What the fuck!" His arm was torn into.

"I didn't see nothing! She didn't do anything!" one of the lackeys announced.

"Screw it, I need a doctor now!"

"Yeah boss, let's go numbskulls!" the carried their boss off, and yet she couldn't help but wonder where the blood came from. Zenko then peered down her arm as something moved, she rolled back her sleeve just as the creature turned back into the strange scale pattern. "It's… alive?" she whispered.

She quickly moved on and hoped she didn't have to run into those jerks again. She grabbed what she needed from the store and was quick to head home. At first it appeared that the jerks left for the night. Yet, as she rounded the corner, she ran into them again!

The leader wrapped his arm up in a bandana, the bleeding stopped but he was now pissed off! "Okay girly, what the hell did you use against me!" he demanded. "And I ain't leaving until I get some sort of restitution on my arm here!"

Zenko had her arms full, she looked about for somewhere to run, until she backed into something. The men froze as their eyes slowly gazed upward. "Oh would you lookie here… we got some BOYS who think they are tough shit huh?"

She sighed with relief. It was Knuckle and Street!

Knuckle was the first to make a move as he smiled wickedly are the teens, there were six of them in total and they merely smirked. "You ain't nothing! Six on one!" one of them shouted.

"Then call your friends, you are gonna need the help!"

It pissed them right off. He stood there as they surrounded him; Knuckle merely crossed his arms and dared them to give it their best shot. She cringed as the teens threw one punch, and Knuckle merely stood there. The moment their fists struck, there was the sound of bone breaking!

"GGGGAAAAAHHHH!" the six screamed.

"Ooo, looks like you ain't getting any tonight from that hand, here's hoping your ambidextrous, you boys seen the kind that have your right hand for a girlfriend."

They ran away screaming in pain to the closest hospital. "Proud of yourself bro? Six shattered hands, three broke wrists, and I swear one of them dislocated his fingers." Said Street.

Knuckle paused and considered it. "I'd be happy with that. You okay Zenko?"

She was relieved more than anything. "How did you know I was here?"

"Well… hate to pry, but we kinda got you on file in our heads here. There are certain people we can keep track of REALLY well when we have to, you're on the list!" Street explained. "It's to make certain those we care about are safe. Since Bad ain't here, we weren't going to let his sister be left alone."

She smiled and gave a grateful nod in gratitude. "Care to join me for dinner then?"

"Thank you, we just ate. Also, we would have eaten you out of house and home, but we will escort you back. If you want, Street and I will stay the night to be sure those assholes don't bring friends, they are the kind to hold a grudge if I were to guess."

She nodded. "Bad deals with them all the time, they don't do anything brash when he's around. Yet when he's not here, they run wild to say the least. Especially when there are young girls around."

Knuckle snorted. "I should have broken a lot more than their hand…"

The walk back was quite to say the least, she felt more at ease as Knuckle walked on ahead yet Street kept to her side. "So what brought you guys about?" she asked. "I mean, you couldn't have happened to be in the neighborhood!"

"Well, we just came from Melee's place from having dinner, she's quite upset that she couldn't help Pac out. We comforted her as much as we could and tried to explain the kid has a lot going on."

Zenko nodded. "As upset as I should be, I find I just can't. I saw what happened to him, it wasn't Pac!" she said. "I don't ever want to see him hurt himself again like that. Maybe that's why I am taking this better than Bad is. Big Brother tends to go a little overboard to say the least."

"Short stack and I are a lot alike." Called Knuckle as he began walking backwards. "I would have done the exact same thing if Garou pulled that shit on Melee!"

"Short stack?" she asked.

"His nick name for your brother. He called him that once and it stuck!" snickered Street. "I think it suits him."

She giggled at the thought, there were many times she could count where Bad went off the stick for no apparent reason, so the name was really fitting to him.

They were just before the house when Knuckle paused. "You got a monster in there?" he asked.

"Yes, Rover! He's a very good boy though." She explained. "Bad promised him steak for a whole week after he saved me. I had to make sure he got his reward." She approached the house and entered first. Rover was at the door waiting and circling her with great excitement, however, he got defensive the moment his eyes came upon Street and Knuckle.

He growled lowly as his mouth began to flair! "It's okay Rover, they are friends!" she insisted.

Rover stopped his growling as he paused and stared at the two strange looking men, he approached with caution before smelling them up close. He appeared confused still yet he allowed them into the house. "Good boy!" Knuckle said. "You protect Zenko, that's a belly rub!"

The dog's ears suddenly perked as it dropped to his side and exposed his tummy. Knuckle didn't hesitate to get on the ground and rub the dog, all the while talking to him in a baby voice. "Whose a good boy? It's you!"

Zenko smiled to it all. "I'm going to make dinner, please get comfortable if you are going to stay a while."

She went to the kitchen, but first thing's first. She took out the thick steak she bought and gave it a quick seer. From there she cut it up into strips and placed it into a dog dish. "Rover! Dinner!" she called.

He came rushing in and nearly couldn't stop himself yet somehow, managed to. He put the dish down as he devoured every scrap of it, licking it clean.

That's one happy pup!

Zenko made a simple salad for herself, she rejoined the brothers who marveled at the place. Knuckle was drawn to the photos they kept on the wall. "He really loves you…" he said.

"I know he does, big brother Bad has always been there for me." She said, yet paused. "Why did he just leave like that?" she said. "I know he's upset with Pac, but still… why is he? What's wrong about this? I understand Pac needs space right now, but Bad doesn't!"

Street nodded as his arms crossed. "As my brother said before, had Garou does this to sis, we would do the exact same. He wants answers, he wants to know and ensure he's coming back for you AND he wants to be certain that he takes responsibility for it. Bad understands your feelings for Pac, and right now, he is sensing that Pac just took those feelings and stepped on them without much thought or care to you. He didn't tell you what was happening to him, let alone that he was leaving for a while to find himself. He SHOULD have said something!"

Knuckle nodded in agreement.

Apparently all big brothers think like this. Especially those who have love for their younger sisters and don't want to see them hurt.

"Pac tells me when he's ready, I don't force the issue and I know sometimes he feels it's not something he should be talking to me about. He feels it's his problem, he deals with it and I don't need to be dragged into it. It's not the case, I want to help him… if he'll let me."

"That boy is more like his father than he realizes. Then again, when something is wrong with Garou, Melee is good at getting it out of him." Said Knuckle.

"How can you two know all of this if you haven't been around that long?!" Zenko demanded.

"Schematics, probabilities and time line visual." Street explained. "It all goes on in our heads like a mathematic equation. We can see things from the past somehow and yet when we look at someone and get to know them, we can better understand the situation and motive to their actions."

"Nerd," muttered Knuckle.

"You're one too jackass!" Street snapped back.

Zenko giggled, it was just like having Bad around!

She finished her dinner. "I think I am going to stay in for the night, thank you again for your help earlier." She said.

Street stood off the couch and bowed respectfully. "We're here for you, if Bad ain't here, we are your substitute big brothers!"

"Besides, it's something to do." Snickered Knuckle.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

At City A in the lab of isolation.

Dr. Fink moved about like a mad man. He has finally gotten the machine to work! Best of all, he managed to have it convey in the human language. The device is a time altering piece of equipment. Used for long space travels and to shorten the trip from one point to another. However this will be used for a greater purpose! As he fired up the machine he remembered what needs to be done.

"For this to work, I have to chance a point in the past, remove a person from that moment and reconfigure the timeline. What should have happened, does not, what didn't happen does, and a figure… wait… I know just the one! Metal Knight spoke of a hero who ruined his reputation! Destroying his security robots at the Heroes Association… Caped Baldy!" he said and typed in the code.

Next, an event that should have happened… "I know just the one, the point in time where Melee met Garou! The two never crossed paths!" he announced and pinpointed the moment in time that they met. He converted it so Melee's meeting for her promotion occurs the day before Garou was brought into the Heroes Association hospital.

The last event…

He thought it over long and hard. "Something needs to happen… something dramatic that would ensure my friend is never killed… I know! The monsters that were kept within the Heroes Association, they are all unleashed as the locks become defective! A simple matter to contend with, no one should be harmed out of that. Now… to make it all possible.

"I need power, lots and lots of power…" He peered about the lab and searched. He knows it's here somewhere, the portable alien power core he managed to take out of a section of the ship. Metal Knight insisted he explore the possibly and use of such a device. He riffled through the piles and shelves in search of it, until he found it.

It was the size of a soft ball and was gave off a pulsing glow. "It's perfect!" he announced.

Taking some time, he managed to make a device to hold the power core, and then connect it to the machine. Before he could test out the device, he added one final thing to new timeline he was about to create.

"The strongest of minds shall rule the world!"

There, he licked his lips with anticipation. He is going to ensure Garou's reign in this world never happened, his family non existent and things return to as they should be. "Hold on Metal Knight… I'm coming!" He flipped a simple switch, the power core turned on and began to pulse and radiate! The machine powered up as the time altering device began to surge, the power it collected and the programming given it unleashed a massive pulse to the world!

#

Saitama froze.

They just returned to the apartment after dinner, when a sensation came over his body.

"Was that you or was that me?" he asked as he felt something ripple.

Genos paused. "Master? What are you taking about?"

Saitama peered outside as he swore he felt something, then, his body began to vibrate strangely.

"_Ggggggeeeeeennnnnooooosssss_" he said in a strange tone...

"MASTER!"

#

"What's going on!"

"What's happening?"

"MOM, DAD!"

Melee returned inside with Snek, but found the house shaking oddly. Luna, Eclipsa and Akira began to look panicked, when suddenly. They began to fade away. "MOM!" they shouted, but disappeared before her eyes.

"NO! GAROU!" she shouted, but one by one, her children began to disappear. Snek, Suiryu, Max followed suit. Then, Melee found herself vanishing. "GAROU!" she cried out. He rushed towards her trying to take hold of Melee and brace her one more time, but she vanished just as his hand was within reach.

"No… NNNNOOOO!" he shouted,

The house broke apart, torn and vanished into bits until he was left standing on an empty mountainside. Garou then began to feel himself changing… his body pulsed with pain as he started to grow bigger against his will. His head felt as if it were split open, new creatures began to form off of his body as he swelled. The world shifted and changed, until Garou himself disappeared, only to wake in darkness…


End file.
